


Daughter of Sans (Book 2)/(Book 3)

by FriendlyNeighborHoodTrash



Series: The Long Overrated Daughter of Sans Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Bad Puns, Coma, Comfort, Dad Sans, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Needs A Hug, Funeral, Heaven, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, Lies you be tellin Sans, M/M, Murder, NOT IN DIS HOUSE, PTA Sans, Pacifist Frisk, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus needs one too, Past Character Death, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Post-Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, SLOWEST UPDATES IN ZE WORLD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans Mom, Sans Needs A Hug, School Sucks, Self-Harm, Skeleton Frisk, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suspense, Threats, Uncle Papyrus, We provide sad music, baby bones, baby frisk, friends - Freeform, frisk is frisk okay?, right in the feels, sans's mom, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborHoodTrash/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborHoodTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued cause I'm lazy lel sorry man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the sequel I promised!  
> Before reading this, please make sure you have read the first part,
> 
> Here's the Link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6705316/chapters/15336538
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a very anxious day, morning or night for monsters.

Sans couldn't make out what time it was exactly. 

Probably day since all the humans were out in the open staring at all of them.

Then again, if you saw a bunch of monsters out in your town you would wonder where the hell they came from.

To those who did come out, they circled around the monsters observing all of them. Some of them whispered. Teens rose their phones to get a pic online to post.

They saw skeletons, goats, fish, dinosaurs, and etc. They figured that was all normal since they were all monsters. Some people even forgot what happened to them.

But the most shocking sight of all was in Sans's arms sleeping peacefully.

"They have a human baby with them!" said one of the villagers. "They turned it into a freak!"

Sans scrunched his permanent smile in disgust. 

Even humans were still discriminating against their own kind?

He didn't mind her appearance at all, because he thought she was the most cutest baby in the world. Even if his opinion was a little biased.

Didn't they know she was just like everyone else?

Sans stepped out to defend her title, but was pulled back by Papyrus.

"I'VE GOT THIS BROTHER. THEY NEED A LITTLE REASSURANCE." he said confidently.

"Okay..." said Sans reluctantly, usually he wouldn't let his brother step out and defend himself. 

But he needed to have a little more brotherly confidence in him.

"HELLO FELLOW HUMANS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WISH TO GREET YOU ON THE BEHALF OF ALL THE MONSTERS FROM THE UNDERGROUND!" He said in a great loud over joyous voice.

When he finished the people whispered among themselves again, judging each and every one of them,.

"Citizens of Arcania, settle down at once! What is with all this ruckus!"

A tall man in black dispersed from the crowd, followed by other with the same attire.

"Greetings, monsters of the underground. We have been waiting the day you all would have returned to the surface." said the tall man, holding out his hand to greet Papyrus.

Without hesitation Papyrus, gave the man quite a shake, and listened attentively at whatever he had to say next. 

"As you can see times have changed in the human world. Ever since our last president took place in our office. He has appointed a law that monsters shall live in peace." He said with a very half baked smile.

The man pointed over to a bunch of apartments in the east of the city.

"We have some space and room for you all until you get on your feet. Now I understand you must be all tired from all that walking, so I have appointed my son Richard to accommodate your every wishes."

The man took off his hat, bowed his head and kissed Toriel's hand.

"Vestram et egredimini ad se Arcania, my dear lady." He said with a slippery smirk.

It made Sans's skin scrawl, and hold his daughter tighter.

"Thank you very much mister ah."

"Vincent."

"Thank you so much for everything Vincent." Said Toriel blushing.

And like out of every romantic cowboy movie, Vincent pulled out a rose and handed it over like a gift.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said even creepier.

"Gross." Sans muttered under his breath.

Asgore shivered as well, and decided to do something to take his mind off of it.

The man walked away along with some of the other townspeople.

The others lingered about watching the monsters, making sure their new guests wouldn't try anything special.

"WOWIE WHAT A BUNCH OF NICE PEOPLE HERE ALREADY SANS!" Said the completely oblivious Papyrus with pride.

The tall skeleton went on to look around the place, and announce more people of their presence.

Undyne followed right behind, making sure to tug along a very unmotivated Alphys.

What is up with her?

"What a nice man, I hope he isn't anything like that god awful Robert." said Toriel solemnly.

She turned around, with tearful eyes.

"Sans, can you forgive me? I only wanted to protect humans, because they might be good l-like C-chara..."

Sans patted his old friend on the back, and kept reminding her that it was all going to be okay.

He knew Toriel had a good heart, she always strives to do the right thing when others couldn't. That's a thing Sans never could do. He couldn't see the best in humans that much anymore.

Ever since that whole thing with Robert, he wanted to keep on his guard. 

Especially with all the villagers eyeing his precious cargo, like she was fresh meat.

Speaking of his precious cargo, Frisk was just starting to wake up.

"Daddy?" she asked while yawning.

She took a look at the lively city of Acrania lying before her, with big eyes.

The city was indeed large enough to be more than what it was, but just missing that element that made it all complete. Arcania wasn't one of those fairy tale towns her dad usually read about. It was more modern and technologically advanced. It was very busy too.

Besides all that, Arcania felt somewhat flawless in details. There were nicely decorated stores, incredible architecture, and a very nice place and home for everyone.

It was all nice, but there was something rather odd about the place.

As a skeleton with a magic eyeball, Sans could tell when he's being watched.

Just as he was going to say something about it, a small man in lab coat ran up to them with a clipboard. He was kinda like Alphys with his shy demeanor.

"Hello monsters! W-welcome to Arcania! Vestram et egredimini ad se Arcania!" he chanted.

The large group of monsters gossiped amongst themselves, questioning what the phrase meant.

"My name is Richard! I'm here to assign your rooms and jobs! You will be contained to three people to a apartment floor. If you don't like your room, you can discuss it with our head of supervision, or in other words my um dad."

Sans was a little nervous about placement, he could think of three people he wanted to be placed with, Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus.

"Alright let's get started. First off in the top rooms of Section 1, we have ... Jerry, Aaron, and Shyren!"

"WHAT!?!"said Aaron dramatically while flexing his muscles.

"I hope they have WiFi, I need to binge." said Jerry.

Shyren just shivered in disgust.

"The officers will escort you to your rooms, so please willingly follow." said Richard.

All three of them went, and the placements continued through out the day.

Undyne was placed with Mettaton and Alphys.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S DO THIS NERDS!"

Toriel was placed with Gerson and Muffet.

"Huehuehue~"

Asgore was placed with River person and Burgerpants.

"Howdy!"

Most of the placements were wierd, and some seemed just right. Most monsters got to be place with their families gratefully.

It wasn't till the very end when they placed Sans with Papyrus and.....

Nice Cream Guy...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR TINY BUNDLE OF JOY!" said Papyrus.

He was starting to get really mad, along with Sans.

While the Nice Cream Guy just shrugged, he knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Listen, Oliver, or whatever your name is." Sans said grabbing Richard's shirt collar.

"Your going to put my daughter in those apartments. Or your going to have a really bad time."

Instead of fearing for his life, Richard pushed up his glasses and pulled a whistle.

A couple of officers came by, and stood behind him.

"Vestram et egredimini ad se Arcania!"

Sans's eye started to flicker a bit. He knew the death threats were a little too early, but he was going to live out his days on the surface with his daughter one way or another.

"We are willing to comply with your requests sir. If you peacefully accommodate ours."

Papyrus's eye started flickering a lot now.

"DO. WHAT. HE. SAID." said Papyrus in a very deep voice.

"We can only let your "daughter" live with you. If you let us place you in a different section of apartments, one more suited to your every needs, included with the infant." said Richard.

Sans let his guard down, and handed Frisk over to Papyrus.

"Uncle Papy?" said Frisk.

She opened her eyes to meet with his orange flickering one. She stared intensely at it until it faded away, and brought darkness back into his eye sockets.

"Let's go! New home!" she said with glee.

Papyrus smiled back, and turned to the officers, giving them one last flicker for good measure.

"Alright follow the officers, and your home will be there. Vestram et egredimini ad se Arcania."

Richard wrote down a couple a notes down on his clipboard, and then went back to finish the rest of the monsters.

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus followed the officers, down a long sidewalk past all the apartments.

They saw monsters happy and joyful. Some were beyond pissed, and some found new friends. It was all very odd at first, but they felt like they were going to be just fine.

Papyrus and Frisk waved to all of the monsters.

"Hewo!"

"Hello Frisk!"

Along the way Sans started thinking about some things he had been questioning lately.

How did the people know everyone's name?

How long have these people been waiting?

Why does he feel like he's being watched?

Why are they getting a special place to themselves?

When they finally arrived, they were sent to an elevator, that went all the way to the top floor.

Papyrus was shaking in excitement for where they were going to live.

It was always his dream to reach the surface. Even better, alongside his two favorite people in the world. Somewhere deep down inside him, he knew that this was always meant to happen.

Sans on the other hand was down right nervous.

The place had a cult like vibe, and Sans was not having that.

BING!

They got off the elevator feeling a little dizzy. The trio walked into the fancy hallway, that had many windows, but only one door.

"I'm guessing this is where we're going to live?" said Sans.

The officers nodded and left.

He pushed open the doors into a red velvet carpet foyer, with a huge chandelier illuminating above them. The place felt fit for royalty.

Papyrus ran with Frisk into more of the rooms checking them all out. Sans trailed behind making sure nothing in their new home gets broken.

As he followed he noticed each room was tailor designed for each of them.

Frisk's room was themed like a galaxy, covered in stars and planet's everywhere. Including a perfect view of the stars at night. Which oddly enough was her favorite.

Papyrus's and Sans's room was right next to hers, containing a bunk bed for the two of them, along with various consoles and games. There also was a shelf that looked well and ready for a collection of figures.

It was like their dream home, every detail was perfect.

But that didn't mean Sans wasn't going to be concerned about it all.

"SANS DID YOU SEE OUR BALCONY! IT HAS THE MOST AMAZING VIEW!" said Papyrus.

He dragged his brother over to look outside, making sure he could get a full view of all it.

It was a very huge city indeed, it had many tall buildings and skyscrapers along with a carnival and laboratory filled with plants. 

However it was then Sans saw something very strange.

Alongside the outskirts of the city he saw a huge wall surrounding Arcania. It was thick and huge, almost like instead of keeping out something.

It was trapping someone or something in...


	2. It Skips A Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new enters into our story, and a night no one expected comes. And some time skips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to type up for this next part, but I figured it was time to bust out one of the many mysteries within the rest of the story.

It had been 4 years since that night.

The night that changed a part of Frisk's life forever.

It all started with Sans putting Frisk to bed in her crib.

He figured that soon she would have to get use to not sleeping with Papyrus and him.

Sans really didn't want to let her sleep on her own, after all they went through. He could imagine that she wouldn't want to sleep alone either.

He knew better to let her sleep by herself this late in her months. But it had to be done sooner or later.

"Hey baby bones. It's nap time." He said.

"Nooo." she said shaking her tiny fist.

Sans picked her up and pretended to have a walkie talkie.

"Dispatch. I have a naughty little girl on the loose."

Frisk pretended to gasp, she knew the whole thing was just her father's hilarious set up.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Officer papyrus over do you copy?"

Papyrus ran into the room with blanket and bear in hand, ready to attend to the scene.

"OFFICER PAPYRUS REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

Frisk started to wiggle away, trying to playfully escape from Sans's arms.

"She's resisting A REST."

"SANS! ITS TOO LATE FOR THIS MUCH BOONDOGLE IN THE NIGHT."

The tall skeleton started to wipe his tired eyes.

He looked down at his giggling niece.

"IT'S TIME FOR BED TINY NIECE!" He said with a whisper.

He said it really quiet, only because he understood how is important for her to sleep tonight.

"You heard your uncle."

Sans walked over to the crib placing Frisk into the starry swirled blanket space.

"I'm scared."

He bent down to her level, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Can you be brave for me and Uncle Pappy?"

Frisk thought about it for awhile. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. But she would last anything for her family.

"Okay."

Sans gave her a peck on the forehead, walked over to light switch and paused.

"I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO TINY NIECE."

"Love you Pappy and Daddy."

The lights went out and the door was lightly cracked.

The world around her begin to lighten up with circling stars.

She certainly wasn't uncomfortable, but she feared of what would happen if she was by herself for too long.

But it was silent. Nothing but owls and slight winds in the distance.

Everything was okay.

Frisk closed her eyes, imagining her safe place.

A bright daylight where she was in a strawberry field, in a bright yellow dress.

Her uncle and father were under a tree at a picnic.

Frisk started to run towards them, but she felt she was getting farther and farther away.

Everything was changing, right before her closed eyes.

What was once a nice sunny day was darkness, and what was once her protectors till the end was now just shadows lingering in the background.  
Echoes of a woman bounced in the mist.

Eyes are watching.

Their attention all centered at the small child. Their silvery cat eyes peered into her soul.

"Hello, young child."

The small child wasn't hesitant to wave or smile back. It was her nature to show kindness to anyone.

"What is your name?"

She felt it was a little weird to ask such a question at such a time. She even wondered what she was doing in the dark space.

"My name is Fwisk."

The air started to feel lighter. Happier even.

"That's a nice name..." said the set of eyes.

The air around them started to brighten up. Starting to fade into light along with the set of eyes.

"My name is...." said the now mute voice.

Frisk floated in the air waiting for the rest of the sentence.

In the far distance, another voice was calling her back.

"Sweetie? Frisk!?" It panicked.

Confused, the child tried reaching out for the familiar voice.

"I'm here!" She shouted.

Frisk struggled to say more, as she felt her voice being taken from her more and more.

"Help me da-" she tried to say.

But nothing came out.

Was she losing her voice forever? No can't be. This is all just a dream. A silly dream that feels all to real.

Frisk closed her eyes, and tried to wake up.

She kept pinching and blinking her eyes. Hoping that she could awaken from this nightmare.

Until finally, she forced her way out.

She awoke to see Papyrus in front of her, plagued with fright and confusion.

"SANS SHE'S AWAKE!"

The usually rather goofy skeleton ran over, with an eye scanning for danger.

"Frisk! What the heck happened to you kid!" Asked Sans.

He was dying to know what could of frightened her this badly.

Frisk opened her mouth to say:

"I had a bad dream. I'm so scared."

But all that came out was raspy noises and other sounds. Instead of the usual light bells it sounded like something dying.

She tried to speak and speak, but only seemed to fail every time. Frisk could only watch as her father stood in horror.

What seemed like a dream, was starting to become reality.

"Oh my god. Sweetie? Did you lose your voice?" Sans asked anxiously.

With no other choice, Frisk was forced to nod. She cried many tears soon after.

What did she ever do to deserve this?

Papyrus and Sans wrapped their arms around the sad tiny human.

In the next few days, Sans and Papyrus wouldn't let Frisk out of their sight.

They tried to discover the reason why her voice was gone. But never could fully understand why.

In the next few months, they tried teaching Frisk a alternative to talking.

With Sans teaching Frisk his father's sign language.

Sometimes when he was teaching her he felt the old connection that he and his father had when he was being taught himself.

While Frisk still had dreams of the mysterious voice in her head. Never hearing the voice's name.

A couple years later, Sans looked back on that night. Feeling upset that he didn't try hard enough to help her.

While Papyrus would simply keep telling him it wasn't his fault.

But deep down he felt there definitely was someone to blame for this.

He had other things to worry about like enrolling Frisk in Toriel's new school and starting his new job at the the nuclear plant.

Papyrus was busy getting his driver's license and working at a nearby fast food restaurant.

Undyne started to become a personal trainer at a gym, and Alphys worked as a secretary.

It was true that everyone was busy with their newly found lives. Most of their days were great, but some were plagued with fear.

Monster-Human racism was still present in Arcania. While Vincent was still regulating all the trouble. Humans and monsters were trying to coexist in peace.

Life was a diamond in the rough.

Bound to get even rougher.


	3. A School Full of BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Frisk's first day of preschool, and things that shouldn't happen in a preschool happen.

Today was a new day.

It wasn't sunny and it sure as hell wasn't cloudy as all those other people would describe it.

The apartment felt quieter.

Undyne and Alphys would stop by and visit Papyrus and Frisk. Burning down kitchens and watching anime. Planning for weddings and teaching Frisk new things.

But it didn't stop the quiet that everyone felt.

The day was new, but the feeling was all the same.

Sans thought after 4 long years he could live past the problem. Somehow move on or distract himself with something else.

His new job was..... okayish. The people were weird. And his boss was beyond cheerful. Even if it was a boring desk job for complaints. Something odd and distracting always happened there.

But it wasn't time for work just yet.

Maybe his daily texts with Toriel?

Sending jokes and new meme with each other always cleared his mind. He even felt like he could move on to something bigger. But not yet. That day was coming for him eventually.

His daughter's first day?

Isn't that?

Today?

Hitting his head on the bed above him, Sans rushed over to Frisk's room looking at the miraculous ladybug clock on the ceiling.

7:49 am.

"Oh shi- sugar."

He almost forgot to wake her up for school.

Maybe the quiet really has been getting to him.

"Wakey Wakey!" He said tapping Frisk gently.

The small girl frightened, woke up with a jolt. Shivering and grabbing her blanket.

Sans, who knew this was getting normal, sat next to her putting his hand slowly to her shoulder.

Signaling that it everything was okay.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked calmly.

Frisk nodded, and started raising her hands.

'It's the lady with silver eyes.'

Sans heard about this lady many times from Frisk, he tried searching around town for what it could mean but there were no known records to date for her.

His new thing was just to dismiss it off as a bad dream.

Frisk on the other hand knew very well that this wasn't a little nightmare.

'This isn't just a dream anymore!' She signed furiously.

"Trust me sweetie. If you think about it longer, it will ruin your first day of school." Said Sans trying desperately to switch the topic.

'It's not fair!' She signed with tears.

Ever since the night she lost her voice, she could sense her father's disappointment. She could also sense his sadness and sometimes fear.

Something deep down inside if him was reawakening, she could feel it.

"We can talk about this later. For now I got to get you ready for preschool. Uncle Pappy is making your favorite breakfast too." He said.

Frisk wiping away her tears. Took her father's hand and got ready for the day. Putting on her denim overalls, purple stripped shirt, and the heart necklace Sans gave her.

The rest of the morning went fine until a particular dramatic robot busted into the apartment.

"Hello darlings!" He said with his overly dramatic tone.

Sans groaned, remembering that his brother was going out on another date with Mettaton.

He tried putting up a tough front for the first few months but dropped it after seeing how happy Papyrus was.

Speaking of Papyrus, he was doing a lot better at making food. Even learning how to make Frisk's favorite pancakes.

"Ooh is that strawberry vanilla pancakes? You have such an exotic taste! That's what I love so much about you darling." Said Mettaton.

"THANKS BABE, BUT IT'S MY TINY NIECE'S FAVORITE MEAL."

After hearing the sound of the robot, and the smell of pancakes, Frisk ran into the kitchen arms out wide for her uncle Mettaton.

She knew that he wasn't her uncle yet, but she had a good feeling he would be.

"My sweet little sugar skull! I heard it was your first day! I got a hairstyle for you to celebrate!" Said Mettaton.

He pulled some red ribbons and brush for her long brown hair.

After brushing it back, he tied it into cute little pigtails.

"Every girl at the playground is going to be raving over this!" He said proudly.

Frisk touched and examined her hair. She smiled widely and started to show it to Sans and Papyrus.

"You should go in the bathroom and look at it." Said Sans.

After thanking Mettaton, the 5 year old ran into the bathroom with glee.

"WOW METTATON. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SUCH THE STYLIST." Said an astounded Papyrus.

"Honey, I could make a bald man with slippers look like a star."

The two laughed and got ready for breakfast.

Sans stood there anxiously, he didn't know what to say. 

"Uh thanks Mettaton. I can tell she really loves it." Said Sans awkardly.

Mettaton stopped laughing,

"Your welcome. I know these last few years are really hard on all of you. Especially with her voice. But I just wanted to show that her uncl- best friend is always there for her." Said Mettaton, showing his concern with respect.

The robotic showstopper knew how rough everyone around here had it. He also knew that Papyrus had been feeling so horrible about it all.

He couldn't even began to think about how Frisk must of felt.

Soon, the quiet lingered back into everyone's minds.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Papyrus yelled, breaking the silence.

Those words alone lured the energetic part skeleton back out into the kitchen.

'Thanks Pappy' signed Frisk.

"ANYTHING FOR THE BEST NIECE IN THE WORLD."

She sat down at the table with her new teal backpack hanging on her chair.

Soon everyone joined in on the breakfast, moving past the quiet in their minds.

An hour later, Sans put on his blue jacket, getting ready to go outside.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Said Sans getting the portal opened.

Frisk, incredibly anxious, nodded and jumped into the portal, with Sans following behind her.

It wasn't the first time she had portal jumped, but it still made her feel a little bit woozy. Thankfully for her magical skeleton descent, she survived the trip in one piece.

Once Frisk regained her vision (and breakfast) she looked at her new elementary school.

There was a huge sign on the front lawn that read: Arcania Elementary, with a weird saying that needed to be translated into English.

"Adulescentia nostra nativitate et morte futura."

The school was a nicely decorated place, filled with many human kids and few monsters.

Knowing she was the only one of her kind, she worried if anyone would want to be around a hybrid like her.

'Daddy, do you think people will like me?' Signed Frisk.

Sans smiled.

"Of course!"he said.

He knew that it would be hard for humans at first, but they would love her.

And if they didn't.

Their would be hell for them to pay later.

The school bell rang, and some students started to head inside.

"Well I have to go now."

He felt his leg tighten, and looked down at the anchor who weighed him.

Sans bent down, giving Frisk a skeleton kiss, hugging her tightly. Giving them both the feeling of never letting go.

'Will you come back?' Frisk signed anxiously.

"I skele-pinky promise that I will come back." Said Sans raising his left pinky.

'What's that?'

"It's when you take your skeleton pinky and link them together. It's a special promise between us skeletons. Which means we can never break it."

Frisk opened her eyes with curiosity.

'Never?'

"Never."

Sans raised his left pinky and linked it with hers. Giving it a good tug.

Frisk felt a little better and started to run off in the school.

Before she enter the doors, she waved Sans goodbye.

After having a couple of tears, Sans waved back, he had to force himself to leave. He knew he had a job to do and that he would be back later to pick her up.

Meanwhile, Frisk was walking around looking for her class, when she had accidentally stumbled into a tall lady with glasses.

Luckily, the lady was not injured but with what she said next, many would wish she was.

"Look where your going you little brat!"

Frisk nervous and confused raised her hands to sign.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Could you please help me?'

The woman raised her eyebrow, watching her hands move rapidly. She back away in fear, noticing how one of them had the skin peeled off.

"Y-your that child everyone's been talking about. With the freaky hand."

The woman backed away slowly, keeping her eyes on Frisk.

Frisk sighed and walked some more trying desperately to find her class.

Suddenly she was lifted of the ground and was pulled into a big fluffy hug.

"My child! Where have you been? Class is about to start! Your in Mrs. Mendez's room."

'I got really lost. And then I bumped into this lady. And then I-' Frisk signed anxiously.

She thought she was in big trouble, but Toriel gave her a soft kiss on the head and put her back down on the ground again.

Frisk relieved, looked up at her with her eyes wide open.

Toriel smiled back, and started to show her where her class was.

When they both got there, they looked around and noticed how many few monsters actually attended the school.

"I know this might feel scary at first but it will all be okay. You can make new friends and learns a lot of more things! It would be fun too!"

'Really?'

Toriel nodded. She knew full on well how much Frisk liked to learn. Her interest was unusually high for her age, but would prove to serve her well in the future.

They arrived at Mrs. Mendez's door, giving it a knock.

"Hello? This is the assistant principal, I have one of your students."

A loud sigh could be heard from the other side, and the sound of keys jiggling in the lock.

A woman with white hair and beady eyes peered deeply into Frisk's soul.

It made her so scared that she went behind Toriel's long summer dress.

"I assume this is the new girl everyone has been talking about? She missed the morning chants." said Mrs. Mendez with a sneer.

Keeping her cool, Toriel politely answered and stepped back.

"I have to go now Frisk but you can go in." Said Toriel leaving the child behind.

The small child stepped in and looked at the huge massive classroom.

It had huge circle rug that showed the ABC'S, and plenty of books to read. There was many toys and a small row of desks.

Their were seven students, five of them human and two monster.

Frisk could barely identify any of them, but saw one of the monsters on her way to school.

"Can you introduce yourself to the class Frisk?"

Everyone watched attentively as Frisk walked up to the chalk board.

The tiny hybrid picked up a white piece of chalked and wrote her name.

It surprisingly had a sort of comic Sans font. But spelled out neatly and visibly, "Frisk."

Some students stared while others giggled.

"Can you please say your name?"

Frisk cleared her throat, and tried very hard to say it. But nothing came out.

She then tried to sign her name out, but the students all started to laugh at her.

"What's that!"

"She's a fweak."

"Haha, she can't speak!"

The teacher silenced the students but then looked down at her.

"You may take your seat. It's behind monster kid."

Frisk walked to the back of the class slowly as she felt a million pair of eyes shoot at her.

She almost made it until someone tried to trip her. Causing her to catch herself with magic.

Everyone watched as she started to slowly float in the air, unable to get herself down. She wasn't really use to using her powers that much, so when incidents like these happened, only her father could help.

She looked at Mrs. Mendez with fear hoping that she would call Sans soon.

"Woah!"

"She's one of those monsters!"

"No she's not billy."

"She is too."

"Is not."

The teacher slammed her ruler down and pointed at Frisk.

"Stop playing around and get yourself back to the ground." Mrs. Mendez said sternly.

'I don't know how to!' She signed.

"Use your words! Or I'll have to send you to the principal's office!"

Frisk tried again and again to speak but gave up and started crying.

So much for making new friends and having lots of fun.

"That's it! I'm calling the assistant principal. She'll know what to do."

The students around her mocked her and started to tease her.

"Spooky Scary Skeleton! Spook Scary Skeleton!"

They kept chanting until two of the monsters stood up and silenced them.

"Quit it yo. Your just mad cause we have powers and you don't." Said the armless one.

"Stop picking on her! That's not very nice." Said the mouse with a British accent.

The both of the monsters pulled her down to the ground and tried to comfort her.

"Hey don't worry yo! We got you! Everyone calls me Monster kid but you can call me M.K." said the orange armless monster.

"And my name is Amy! He's my brother. I can understand sign language too. If you want, I can help translate for you."

Frisk nodded, but yelled as she was pulled away by the teacher and put outside.

"Hey stop yo!"

Mrs. Mendez slammed the door hard in her face and went back to teaching.

Frisk started to cry softly as she waited for Toriel.

She rubbed her eyes, and thought about Sans and Papyrus. Wishing they were with her right now.

The large goat monster rushed around the corner to find a defeated child.

"Oh my. What happened?"

'My powers got out of hand. And the teacher kicked me out for not using my mouth!' Frisk signed frantically.

Just as she finished signing Mrs. Mendez appeared through the door behind her.

"Mrs. Dreemurr this child has been nothing but a disruption to class. She also has been using her powers which is a violation to Arcania's school policy for monster children."

Toriel stood tall and remained in good posture. She glared at the woman for awhile before addressing the situation.

She knew Mrs. Mendez for awhile since she started school, especially with all the problems she caused in PTA meetings. There had to be someone who could be able to put her in her place. Toriel was just going to have do for know.

"First of all Mrs. Mendez, I am no longer married to my husband. Second of all this child was not aware of such policies and neither was I. Finally, shame on you for torturing such a poor innocent youth."

Baffled and mildly confused, Mrs. Mendez went back into the classroom, deciding to fight this battle later on.

"My child, maybe it is best if we call Sans to come pick you up and address that woman."

Usually Frisk would be okay with that sort of thing, but she knows what her father does to people who mess with her.

'I don't think so.' She signed.

Toriel felt torn in two. If she let this happen, it might occur again.

However if Sans handles it, she won't be able to harm Frisk ever again.

Deciding quickly on her decision, she led her into the office.

"You just wait here for awhile, I have to attend to some business."

Frisk who was a little unsure sat in one of the front office's chair. She twiddled her thumbs and waited patiently.

A few minutes passed by smoothly, until a familiar flash of blue light occurred. It scattered papers and lights everywhere causing a ruckus from the secretaries.

"Frisk?!? Is everything okay?" Panicked Sans.

"How rude! Do you monsters know what common decency is?" Hissed one of the secretaries.

Toriel ran back out into the office making sure to apologize to all the secretaries for all the damage.

"Whoops." Said Sans.

Frisk was the most startled out of all of them. She trusted Toriel not to tell.

'Why did you tell him!' She signed angrily.

"I needed to make sure that they both have a chance to discuss this peacefully. So I arranged a parent-teacher conference." Said a wise Toriel.

"What's this I hear about my little girl being sent to Principal's office? Especially on her first day." He asked.

'DAD!'

"Well I didn't hear the full story, and judging by the teacher's mood. I thought a little intimidation would set her straight."

"Wait. what? 'Intimidation'?"

"You'll see what I mean."

As see you shall on the next chapter of ye book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You reached the end of another chapter!  
> Leave a kudo if you liked it! And I really appreciate your comments!
> 
> And on a side note, for this book I'm going to put PTA Sans in here. I just really love the Au so much that I had to fit it in somewhere.


	4. Deadly Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little lethal in the classroom.

School certainly wasn't Frisk thought it was.

If you asked her what she thought schools were, she'd say evil fat ladies and nice teachers that want to adopt you from your nasty horrible parents.

But of course you would soon come to realize that Frisk had only based that off of a movie she saw.

At this school there were no fat ladies who would lock you in closets. There was Mrs. Mendez but she was about to be handled right away. Nice caring teachers? There was only Toriel so far, and Frisk wanted more than anything for her to be apart of her family.

Speaking of family, part of it was right alongside her, clenching his fists in his pockets.

The short skeleton was listening to Mrs. Mendez's side of this morning's episode.

As she came to a close, Toriel scoffed.

"You didn't even bother to help her! Nor did you even let her explain herself! This is completely unfair to her." Said Toriel, holding back from burning the woman's desk.

The sinister teacher smirked with a wide grin.

"I believe I was talking to her actual parent."

Toriel, deeply offended, would of said something back, but the small skeleton put his hand up.

"Tori I got this." He whispered.

Putting his hand back down, he looked over to Frisk.

"Well sweetheart care to explain your side of the story?" He said calmly.

"Mr. Serif this is unnecessary. I have throughly shared why she was-"

"I believe I asked my daughter to explain her side of the story. Not the oversized gorilla."

"Well I never-" scoffed Mrs. Mendez.

"Really? Cause you should."

Raising her hands, Frisk signed away flawlessly explaining every detail. She teared up at the part where the teacher grabbed her.

She pulled back her sleeve to show the red bruises wrapped around her wrist.

'I'm fine now.'

Sans, turning back to the now anxious woman, started staring deep into her soul.

He slowly got up, and started walking over to the teacher's desk. Putting both of his hands on the hard wood.

"Did you put your cold blooded hands on my child?"

Sans already knew the answer, but confirming it would just set the fear he wanted.

Frisk felt the fear set in as well, she started to remember something.

"Yes. I don't regret it all. If you don't like it then teach your daughter how to speak and control her disease."

Twitching erratically, Sans lit his eye up.

Why did this always happen to her?

"Heya Tori, can you take Frisk outside? Me and Mrs. Mendez are going to have a little lesson of our own."

Frisk began breathing heavily. Something was throwing her into an unplanned attack.

"My child are you alright?"

'Daddy. Please. Stop." Signed a very exhausted Frisk.

Wherever this new feeling was coming from, it was making her soul weak every second she breathed.

Toriel on automatic response picked up the child. Leaving Sans and Mrs. Mendez alone.

Sans was digusted with himself that he didn't help, and knew part of it was his fault.

His feelings were connected that Frisk's soul, which meant he sent her into a overwhelming panic attack by his anger.

"I think this conference is over." Said Mrs. Mendez.

She started to go for the door, but Sans wouldn't let her.

Slamming all doors closed and locking the windows, he lifted Mrs. Mendez in the air.

"Where do you think your going? I still have that little lesson to teach you." He said with a sadistic smile.

The woman tried struggling out of the magic aura, hoping she could get out and leave.

"If you struggle, you might fall and snap your pretty little neck. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Said Sans.

He started twitching out of control. He became disgusted with his words and actions. They were not his own. He would never do this.

Something was controlling him. Whatever it was, it fueled him with burning hate and strength.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Said Mrs. Mendez in horror.

Sans was confused, why was he doing this? This was unlike him.

But the burning sensation continued.

"Why are you screaming! Students are suppose to be SILENT and LISTENING."

Continuing to scream, Mrs. Mendez cried out in bloody murder.

"I DONT THINK SO!" Yelled Sans.

He knocked the woman out unconscious with a bone.

He felt himself shaking uncontrollably, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

This was something he would NEVER do.

What's wrong with him?

He was just about to dissappear, but Toriel busted the door down with her bare hands. Frisk watched with eyes open in horror as Sans stood over the woman.

"SANS! What happened! Why is her head bleeding! What did you do?"

Toriel looked at Sans with fearful eyes, holding Frisk back tightly.

Frisk started crying, she feared this would happened. It returned.

She knew the only thing she could do now was go back in time, to prevent this from all happening again. Maybe a little far back.

Not now, but maybe someday this all would have to overwritten.

Toriel wouldn't remember, and neither would Mrs. Mendez.

Drying her tears, she conjured up a SAVE RESET and LOAD screen.

Causing the world around her to freeze again.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to. I just-" said Sans aplogizing.

Without warning, Frisk slammed her hand on the LOAD button. Taking her back to the moment where they were about to enter the classroom.

The world started to fade away once again.

Sans closed his eyes shut.

It was all happening all over again. The world was going back to how it was when they first entered the room.

Sans was walking with his hands in his pockets in his hands, and Toriel was holding Frisk's hand.

"Whoa." Said Sans, the feeling of going back was stronger than he realized.

"Sans what's wrong?"

Sans keeping his cool demeanor, looked over with a smile.

"Oh nothing. Just a little deja-vu."

He felt a little tug on his jacket.

Looking scared at first, Frisk raised their hands still revealing the red mark.

'Daddy, you said you wouldn't get mad like last time.'

Sans felt the silent stab in his chest, he did say he was going to control his powers. But whatever happened last time was not him.

'I can't keep doing this. Grandpa said this would affect time and space.'

Looking hard down at the ground, he he frowned at the thought of not seeing his absentee father.

The only person who got to see him now-a-days was Frisk.

It was weird that she was the only person with such a special link. But it soon didn't matter as much. As long as Sans knew his father could be saved then this would bother him at all.

Sans bent down and signed in a different form of sign language. One that nobody but Frisk, and Gaster understood.

'Let's deal with this first kay?'

Frisk nodded and walked into the classroom preparing herself for the events, and keeping a keen eye out for anything different.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Mendez, but you can call me Linda. I'm the head of the parent teacher association."

"The names Sans."

He reached his hands out, offering a friendly handshake.

Hesitantly Linda took it and became flustered at the sound she heard next.

A small Whoopie cushion let air out loudly, causing Toriel to howl with laughter and Frisk to snicker a bit as well.

No matter how many resets and saves the whoopi cushion always gave a laugh.

Not to Linda however, she glared silently at Sans marking him as a target of interest.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope I'm Sans. That's Toriel. And this is Frisk."

Another howl of laughter.

"Tell me when your finished so we can begin."

Sans stopped laughing and put his stare back on.

A voice in the back of his skull was telling him that he should of used a joy buzzer.

"Well for me this conference is already finished." Said Sans.

Toriel and Linda both raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? You haven't even listened to our stories."

"I already have. Frisk told me on the way."

"But I was with you! I didn't see you two sign or anything."said Toriel even more confused.

"Let's just say we have a very special connection. "

Sans walked over to teacher's desk more faster and calmly then last time.

Flashing his blue eye brightly.

"If you ever touch my daughter again. I will personally see that in this timeline that I finish the job." Sans said ferociously.

He wanted to make this point true and clear, so he tilted his head and pretended to slit his own throat.

'Daddy can we go now.'

"Of course. And after this we can all get some nice cream."

Frisk clapped her hands in excitement.

"I'll go and get the van. I'll meet you all outside." Said Toriel.

She walked out with a smile.

Frisk and Sans sighed in unison.

It's not the first time they had to act normal around people. They had to make sure everyone was still unaware of any noticeable differences.

"Hey Linda about that PTA thing?"

Linda looked up as she regained her lost pride.

"Oh yes. Um all parents are invited. We provide snacks, drinks. And we allow children too. As I stated early I'm it's head."

Sans originally knew about the whole PTA thing. He just really didn't want to go and he thought Papyrus should fill in for him. But if he got to continue to scare the pants off of Linda he wouldn't mind at all.

"Sounds great. When's your next meeting?"

"This Friday."

And just like that it was decided.

Until next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late on the deadline. That's only cause I've been watching A WHOLE LOT OF ANIME. I would want to stop but I simply can't. See the show I'm watching is simply one hell of anime. If you catch my drift.
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and kudos.
> 
> Until next time pals.


	5. Assorted Vegetables With Meat and Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy stuff in this one.

At last, the end to a long day arrived. Sans welcomed the beginning of the hopefully shorter night.

After all he did plan on crashing on the couch.

"SANS! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM FRISK'S SCHOOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FRISK GOT IN TROUBLE! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT I HAD TO CANCEL MY DATE WITH METTATON." Yelled Papyrus.

Sans almost forgot how very worried Papyrus gets about things. Especially when it came to Frisk.

So when it came to explaining himself he choose his next few words very carefully. Saying one wrong thing would cause Papyrus to smother Frisk with salty tears.

"Frisk just had a small incident that's all." Said Sans.

Peeking out of the kitchen door, Papyrus eyed Sans down, feeling he was lying to him.

Sans stood there unable to do anything about it. So he just stared right back.

"SSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNSSSS. ARE YOU LYING TO ME? BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU HIDING THINGS." Said Papyrus.

Sans looked back at Frisk, hoping she would tell him.

'A little help here?'

As payback for earlier, Frisk just giggled and waved goodbye, before teleporting off to her room.

"A HAH. THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON! MAYBE I THE GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS CAN HELP?"

"Well if you really want to help, you can come with me to a PTA meeting." Said Sans.

He didn't see any harm in bringing his brother there.

How bad could it be?

They were only just a couple of soccer moms and over protective dads like him and Papyrus.

"YOU MEAN IT? THIS IS GREAT! I HOPE I CAN MEET FRISK'S TEACHER. SHE MUST BE REALLY NICE."

"She is. But make sure to keep your eye out around her. She's a bit of a strict lady." Said Sans.

Even though he almost killed the lady once, he knew that telling Papyrus the truth would of sent him into one of his uncontrollable rages.

"IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! I MADE ASSORTED VEGETABLES WITH MEAT AND BREAD. IT EVEN HAS THAT LIQUID YOU LIKE DRINKING SANS."

Sans couldn't help but laugh. His brother had been on the surface for four years and he still didn't know what a hamburger was.

"Okay bro. I'll go get Frisk."

He walked back over to her room and found her weeping on the floor.

On instinct he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong sweetheart. Is it Mrs. Mendez?" Asked Sans.

She was just fine a second ago what could of done this?

She dried her eyes and hugged her knees together.

'It's just that I don't want to keep LOADING. It isn't right Daddy.'

Sans knew how hard it must be.

Seeing the world mold and reset at your will wasn't all great. Sometimes it meant making unnecessary and necessary choices.

The only way he could make her feel better was to make a promise that he wouldn't ever do what he did again.

Seeing your own teacher almost murdered by your father wasn't exactly the image a five year old should see.

He raised his left pinky. And he linked it with her skeleton hand.

"I, Sans the first. Promise to fair lady Frisk that thou shall not try to murder thoust tutor."

Earning a little laugh, Sans bowed and took her hand.

"Shall we stride to the dinner table my lady? I hear the cook is serving assortable vegetables with meat and bread tonight."

'Hamburgers?'She signed.

"Yup. And afterwards we can play some video games to help you feel better."

'Can we play minecraft?' Frisk signed with glee.

Sans immediately cringed at the name.

He couldn't understand the concept no matter how hard Frisk tried explaining it to him.

Not just that, but he saw some of the mobs as well and found them slightly offensive.

Even if Frisk never harmed the skeletons, she did kill the chickens, sheeps, cows, and spiders.

And last but not least, the law of physics was so badly broken that Sans himself wondered if such a thing would exist.

"Please sweetie... Have mercy on me."

Shaking her head no and giggling, Frisk ran off to the dinner table.

"Guess I'm going to play it then.."

Walking back to the dining table as well, Sans took a seat and breathed in the fresh smell of hamburgers.

He was use to the smell being at Grillby bar.

But now times have really changed.

Papyrus is WAY better at cooking, Frisk is much older now.

Still, Sans felt like something hasn't changed at all.

The feeling he's had since she-

"SANS, TINY NIECE! I HAVE PREPARED AN ABOVE AVERAGE MEAL CALLED "HAMBURGERS." METTATON SAID I SHOULD LAY OFF PASTA SOMETIMES."said Papyrus.

That robot was good for something after all.

Papyrus set the plate of meaty joy on the table. Welcoming his family in for a first bite.

He watched in suspense as the two took their first bites.

"WELL HOW DOES IT TASTE?"

To Frisk it was as tasty as always. She always tasted the fine not burning passion in her uncle's food.

'Amazing Uncle Pap!'

Sans shrugging at first, took his bite with a little doubt.

He became surprised as the meat was well done and sizzling.

Truly this was the best meal he ever served.

"Paps? Where did you learn to cook like this?" He said begging for information.

Papyrus, overjoyed by his family's generous compliments, sat down and took a plate of his masterpiece.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WENT ON A TRIP TO GO SEE THE WORLD FAMOUS GORDON RAMSAY. WE HAD TO EACH PREPARE A SPECIAL DISH FOR HIM. AS USUAL I PREPARED MY FAVORITE. SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI. BUT HE NIGHT OF BEEN HAVING A BAD DAY BECAUSE."said Papyrus.

He turned over to Frisk.

"FRISK I MUST ASK YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EARS."

Respecting her uncle's wishes she plugged up her ears and waited. She wanted to say something, knowing exactly well that covering up her ears wouldn't help at all.

"HE STARTED YELLING AT US WHILE COOKING. SAYING THAT WE WERE LAZY PIECES OF SHIT. ONCE WE WERE DONE AND HE TASTED ALL OF OUR MEALS. HE CALLED MINE BLOODY DISGUSTING."

Sans started to shake, and flicker his eyes. Papyrus told Frisk to uncover her ears.

"BUT THEN I WAS GLAD HE SAID THAT FOR SOME REASON. HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON EVER TO TELL ME THE TRUTH. AND NOW I KNOW WHAT EVERYONE REALLY THINKS ABOUT MY COOKING."

Papyrus was a little sad, he knew everyone meant well, but how was he destined to be the greatest chef in the world if everyone lied about his cooking?

Sans was at a lost for words. He thought his brother's food was inedible at first but just didn't want to say anything.

Frisk didn't really mind the taste of the food at all. She actually really liked making food with him no matter how bad it turned out.

'I'm sorry Uncle Paps. I just liked seeing you happy in the kitchen.' Signed Frisk.

She went and ran over to give him a hug.

'Plus daddy doesn't have the taste buds to know what's good and what's not. That's why he drinks that nasty ketchup.'

Papyrus laughed and laughed like it was the best joke he heard in weeks.

"So when sweetie does it, it's outstanding humor. But when your bro does it. It's awful satire. I see how it is paps." Sans said mock disappointingly.

Papyrus stopped laughing and calmed down, he put Frisk in his lap and looked directly at Sans.

"Do you remember the first time you made a pun?"

Sans sighed.

"Yeah how could I forget it was....."

24 Years Ago

In a small monster clinic filled with a variety of nurses.

Working day and night to keep their fellow kind from falling down.

One of the patients had a special case that seemed very unique.

The patient was a tall skeleton with purple eyes. Her name was Cambria.  
She was a loving wife, and a caring mother.

Her two sons would try to visit everyday, making sure she wasn't alone in the hospital.

They were the first to come and the last to leave on visiting hours.

The older one was ten years old and sorta of quiet. He didn't have many friends, but made up for it in his unusually high intelligence.

The youngest one was only half of his brother's age. Always talking and started spending time with his brother. They were inseparable.

Today was a day they both would remember forever.

"Sans! Look they brought out more coloring books!" Said Papyrus running over to the assortment of books.

Sans went over and looked through all of them.

Word Searches, Crosswords, and etc.

Until at the very bottom of the pile he found a particular book of interest.

"Huh, check this one out bro. It's like some sort of joke book."said Sans.

"What's a joke book?"

"It's just a book of funny stuff that makes you laugh."

Sans flipped though the color pages, reading through many of the one liners.

"Hey Paps, why don't we tell mom a joke? She'll love it." Said Sans.

"But what if she doesn't hear us?"

"She's not deaf Papyrus. She just can't talk. That's why she signs remember?"

"Oh yeah..... I forgot. Let's do that thing you were talking about."

The two ran over to the hospital room where their mother was.

Sans stopped when he heard voices inside the room and he covered Papyrus's mouth.

"Her condition is getting worse. I'm afraid this won't end up how Gaster wanted it."

"What about her sons?"

"Those poor boys."

"At least they don't have the disease."

Sans and Papyrus ran into the room with frightened faces.

The tall sleeping skeleton woke up in shock. She felt both of her children's souls and hearts filled with sadness.

'My boys! Whatever is the matter?'

"Mom! Are you going to be okay? Da doctors said your getting worse. I don't know what that means."

Cambria looked over at Papyrus.

She didn't want them to overhear the news. But she couldn't help their curiousness.

Her precious cinnamon roll looked like he was about to burst into tears.

'Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. I just have to stay here longer.'

Papyrus calmed himself down a bit.

Sans however was too smart for his own good. He knew exactly what she was saying to Papyrus.

It was her final weeks anyway. The sickness had already taken her soft gentle voice away and now it was going to take her away too.

"Hey mom, I know something that will cheer everyone up! Sans found a book of puns!"

The skeleton mother looked over to her son with her deep purple eyes.

'I would love to hear some. Hit me with your best one!'

Flipping through the book right away he turned to a page that had been bookmarked, "For Mom."

It was page full of skeleton puns but his favorite out of them all was,

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?"

The skeleton mom became very curious, while Papyrus was waiting for the punchline.

"Because he was feeling bonely!" Said Sans with a smile.

Silence filled the air and the first to crack up was Cambria and then Papyrus. Then some of the doctors. Even some of the patients walking by.

Sans kept smiling as everyone wanted to hear more and more.

He kept them going for hours and attracted almost all of the staff and patients.

Everyone was howling away like it was the best thing they heard in years.

When it all ended, Cambria's doctor had to kick everyone out of the room.

'Alright boys it's time to go home. I'll see you tommorow.'

Sans was getting his jacket and putting Papyrus's scarf on.

"We love you mom."

Cambria smiled and gave both of them her skeleton kisses.

'I love you too.'

The two brothers left and ran for home.

Unable to comprehend with what came the following week.

Present Day

"I WISH FATHER WAS THERE." Said Papyrus.

Sans looked down at his food.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

He pushed his food away and went to his room.

'What's wrong with Daddy?'

"HE'S OPENING OLD WOUNDS. HE WANTED YOUR GRANDMOTHER TO GET WELL SO BADLY."

Frisk started to sniffle. She never knew about Sans's mother. Gaster didn't say much about her.

"DONT CRY FRISK. ITS OKAY SHE'S IN A BETTER PLACE NOW. HOPEFULLY WATCHING OVER US."

'But she and me have the same problem. Will I end up like her?'

Papyrus didn't know how to answer that. He didn't realize they both had the same illness until now.

What would happen to his precious strawberry?

He had to think positively. She'll be fine and make it through.

That's what Sans told him when Papyrus first met Frisk anyway.

Sans wouldn't lie about that.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to improvise on their mother's back story since not alot of people told or said anything about it. So this is my way of putting her into the story.
> 
> I also made MOAR art here for the story:  
> http://artisteiffel.deviantart.com/art/Skeleton-Hugs-622809076
> 
> Anyways, I appreciate all comments of any kind and if you liked it don't forget to leave a kudo.  
> (Wow that sounded like the end of a YouTube video.)


	6. Those Days Worth Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past takes a visit in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to actually update twice this week! So stay tuned again on Thursday! The thing about these chapters is I can make them anytime I wanted but I prefer to just relax since it's half of summer.

Sans had woke up in his room, hitting his head against the top of the bunk bed.

"One of these fucking days." He said with a grudge.

He got up and stretched his arms. He walked over to the window, feeling slightly different.

He saw the beautiful skyline and city. But he also saw the suffocating wall that surrounded them.

In some ways it still felt like they were trapped here.

There was definitely something shady with the city.

Sans looked over at an alarm clock.

"6:30."

He wasn't in a rush to wake Frisk up either. He'll give her more time to sleep in.

He started to drift off thinking about last night, about what Papyrus said.

It was true that his father wasn't there when he made his first pun. He wasn't there when Cambria was getting worse.

He would show up sometimes, and then leave for work. It has always been like that since Papyrus was born.

It started to make Sans wonder, did Dad even care about her illness? Did he even knew that it was getting worse?

Sans had always answered 'yes' up until now. He knew he cared because as soon has Dad heard the news he teleported over there. And the look on his face...

Sans didn't grace it with a description.

Someone with a face like that never forgets.

"Bones made of china."

That singing.

"China made of bones."

There it was again.

"Her sockets filled with sunshine. Her laughter as sweet as ice cream cones."

Sans tip toed silently over to his Frisk's room. He peeked through the doorway and stared with his jaw wide open.

He saw a white amalgamate slowly tuck in the small girl while she was pleasantly sleeping.

"Dreaming sweetly my little blue, that's all I hope for you."

The amalgamate faded away silently.

With his mouth wide opened he rushed over to check on Frisk.

No harm was done.

But how did that thing even get in here?

And how did it know his mom's lullaby?

He started to hear shuffling behind him.

"SANS. WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY?"

Sans turned around and to see Papyrus in his frilly orange apron and chef hat.

"Uh, nothing just thought I'd make sure Frisk was okay. I kinda did forget to make her feel better."

"DONT WORRY BROTHER! WHEN YOU LEFT I FILLED IN FOR YOU AND PLAYED A COUPLE OF GAMES WITH HER."

Sans sighed, he wish he could be more like Papyrus. Not giving a crap about the past but smiling wide for the future.

"Thanks bro."

"IT'S NOTHING. I'M JUST AN AVERAGE SKELETON WHO SERVES AS AN ABOVE AVERAGE UNCLE."

"Did you seriously just steal that from one of Alphys's animes?"

Papyrus started shake his head up and down in excitement.

Sans snorted. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys really were becoming such fangirls together.

Speaking of Alphys. She's calmed down a bit over the years from her mental breakdown. But Sans didn't feel like it was over just yet.

"WELL BROTHER I'M OFF TO THE KITCHEN TO MAKE BREAKFAST! PLUS METTATON WILL BE OVER TO PICK ME UP AGAIN."

"I honestly don't know what you see in that guy Papyrus. But hey, whatever makes my little brother happy."

Papyrus picked up his brother and gave him a little tap between skulls.

"SAME HERE TINY BROTHER!"

Papyrus put the skeleton down and made a beeline towards the kitchen.

Sans on the other hand, was getting ready to go back to sleep.

He looked at the clock again.

"7:00"

He groaned. He just wanted some sleep, he knew he couldn't get any at the power plant, since they don't allow lazy over weighted donut eating idiots to work there.

He stepped into Frisk's room looking around and admiring the city's job of redecorating.

Those guys certainly knew how to put a room together.

But Sans still didn't know what for.

Giving them this fancy penthouse. It was beyond generous but it worried Sans.

Since they were the only ones in the entire city besides Vincent with a penthouse.

A small little yawn arose from the pink frilly bed. She looked around her room like she was searching for something.

 

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't here anymore.

She smiled and waved at the skeleton in her doorway.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

'I slept like the dead!.' She signed.

Sans snorted, "That was great!"

Like Father like daughter in their household.

"Well come on kiddo gotta get ready for Round Two of Pre-K."

Frisk's smiled faltered. She really really really did NOT want to go back there.

'Nooooooo.'

"Sweetie I know you hate it there. But you have to learn and make friends."

'But dadddddd. No one there likes me. They hate me because I'm not like anyone of them. I'm a hybrid.'

"Do all of them really hate you? I know some of them don't."

Frisk looked down and thought about MK and Amy.

They certainly didn't hate her. And it was only the first day of school so maybe she'll find more friends at school?

'I'll go get ready...'

She started teleporting left and right. Getting her clothes, to brushing her teeth to doing her hair.

Her powers were coming along nicely. She didn't cough as much or lose health anymore when she used them.

But that didn't stop Sans from hovering like a parental helicopter.

"Sweetie make sure to brush twice a day."

"Too cold outside for that."

"Here let me help."

"Tuck in that shirt."

"I'm not letting you go out like that."

After Sans was finished micro managing, he and Frisk walked out back into the kitchen.

Looking at the kitchen/dining room over again, Sans escorted Frisk to a seat at the table.

"GOOD MORNING TINY NIECE! YOUR UNCLE PAPYRUS HAS MADE STRAWBERRY PANCAKES WITH A LITTLE SURPRISE ON TOP." said Papyrus with glee.

He set a fresh plate of strawberry pancakes and pulled out a spray can.

'What's that?'

"IM GLAD YOU ASKED! HUMANS CALL THIS WHIP CREAM BUT I LIKE TO CALL IT... SUGARY TASTE ENHANCER! HERE TRY SOME!"

Frisk looked over at her plate, watching with all eyes on her pancakes. Whatever her uncle was going on about it must be good.

Slowly and carefully, Papyrus inched the can over to the pancakes. It was like diffusing a bomb to him, He didn't know how to use it or how it would taste.

"It's the button thingy on top." said Sans reading his brother's mind.

Papyrus pressed the button slowly and to his surprise, nothing came out.

"Maybe you have to aim it the other way, it works better backwards. And shake it real good." Said Sans trying to contain his laughter.

Papyrus turn the can around, making sure to press harder this time and give it a nice little shake.

When he pressed down, white stuff started to squirt all over his face making him temporarily blinded.

"AAAAAGGGHHH I CAN'T SEE WITH ALL THIS STUFF! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME BROTHER! YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY UNCONDITIONAL TRUST FOR YOU!"

Frisk ran for the napkins in the drawers, while Sans howled on the floor laughing.

A loud familiar robot knocked at their front door. "My sweet sugar skull, could you let me in?"

"NO FRISK DON'T HE CAN'T SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS LIKE THIS."

But it was too late, doors were already wide open, and humiliation seeped through.

"Well doesn't this all smell lovely I think you-"

Mettaton paused at the scene in front of him. 

He looked over at Papyrus with whip cream all over his face, and Sans dying of laughter.

Blushing a bright pink, Mettaton slowly backed away.

"Should I come later? Is this a bad time? I c-can come back later."

"Y-YEAH UM THIS ISN'T HIGHLY USUAL BY THE WAY..."

"Uh, o-okay."

Mettaton, with his hands over his mouth, tried to contain his own forbidden laughter.

He waved goodbye to Frisk and left in silence.

Papyrus finally wiping the cream off his face with a napkin, turned to Sans with a disapproving look.

"WHELP! Look at the time I think Frisk needs to go to school now! BYE PAPS!"said Sans rushing Frisk out the door.

Deciding not to linger any longer he shortcutted with Frisk to the elementary school.

'Daddy why did you do that to Pappy?'

Sans got on one knee and cleared his throat.

"One day if you ever have a brother or sister you would understand that pranking and joking with those you care about is one of the best things you'll ever have."

Frisk started to snicker.

'Is that why you joke with Tori?'

Sans started blushing a bright blue.

"Uh.. Well um. You see it's a..." said Sans trying to come up with a good enough excuse. He didn't realize he was actually flirting until now.

"Hey yo! You made it on time with me and Amy!" shouted a familiar voice.

The armless monster, and scarf wearing mouse walked up to the two quickly.

"Hiya kiddos! Are you frisk's friends?" said Sans.

"Totally yo! I'm MK, and that's Amy. Are you her dad?"

Sans nodded.

"That's so cool! We thought it was awesome when you totally burned Mrs. Mendez!"

"Wait you two were watching?"

"Yeah! You probably didn't see us cause we're so small! We had to jump on each other's shoulders just to get a peek!" said Amy.

School Bell rang and all the other students started to head inside.

"Time for school sweetie!"

Frisk started to pout.

'I don't wanna go....'

"I'm sure that bullying thing was just a phase. MK and Amy seem to like it here."

"Um actually Frisk's Dad, we hate it here. The morning chants, the awful lessons, not to mention Mrs. Mendez..."

Sans tried to think over another excuse, but thought of an idea.

"How about this? If someone bullies you. You tell me and I'll give them a bad time."

Frisk started to look very worried, she remembered last time, but decided to give school another chance. 

'I'm determined to try.' she signed with a open mind.

"That's my girl." said Sans with real genuine proudness.

He knew Frisk could make it through anything, she was a Serif after all.

"It's time for class yo! Nice meeting you Frisk's Dad." said MK.

"Bye!"

The three of them started to run off into the school building. Frisk tried to sign but all she could manage was a heart.

And that was all Sans needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A winner is you! You made it to the end of the chapter! I'm clapping and typing at your success.  
> Anyways comments are always appreciated and if you liked the story give it a kudos!
> 
> I'm still making artwork for this story but it just takes a little time to edit and stuff.
> 
> P.S: If you know how to put images into chapters PLEASE TELL MEH.
> 
> See ya soon!


	7. Pre-K is an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of School take two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I kinda crashed and tried to get some art finished. But technically this was still updated on Thursday. SO YAY!

The door to mischief, mistakes, and memories lied right in front of all them.

It was a standard normal well used door of course, but what was behind it was a discovery waiting to be explored.

The door beckoned for more of Frisk's attention, but alas she would not, as her gaze was starting to freak other voyagers out.

"Um, Yo. We have to go in at some point and time." Said MK.

Frisk released her ties with the door and focus on something else for now.

Letting the wooden barrier swing open, Frisk and her gang settled into their seats in the back.

What seemed like a long voyage to a remote island was actually a minute long stride to a seat.

Frisk could not help feeling adventurous, the world provided much inspiration for her imagination.

Right now as the Teacher was taking roll call, Frisk surveyed the land for any new sailors she might have wanted to add to her crew.

"Frisk Serif."

'I'm here.'

Linda (Mrs. Mendez) sighed. it wasn't her fault she couldn't understand sign language but it was most definitely her fault for not trying.

"Uh can someone please translate."

Amy stood up proud and tall, feeling a little useful for once.

"She said she's here."

Linda a little bashful for not understanding, mumbled something under her breath.

"Thank you Amy, you can sit down in a chair now."

Amy looked down, finding herself on top of her desk.

"OH!"

She got down and started hiding deeper in her scarf.

"Flora Janeheart."

"Um, present? Or is it here?" A voice said behind MK.

It was a small girl who seemed to look human at first. Until you saw her two wild purple ears. Not to mention her purple hair and her deep violet eyes.

Frisk didn't see this girl yesterday at all, maybe she just moved here.

It felt kinda nice to see someone else who had looked human but was part monster as well.

"Billy Mendez. But of course I already know he's here."

The whole class gasped, it shocked all of them, when they heard one of their classmate's names associated with "Mendez."

That was a crystal clear warning to stay as far away from Billy.

"Alright now that Roll Call is finished, we can start off with a fun game called Ice Breakers. Everyone gather around."

The students including Frisk ventured on into the vast circle rug.

"In this one we're going to put you into groups of your favorite color!"

After she explained she blew a whistle. Sending all the kids into a frenzy.

Turning on cheesy kids music, Linda stood in the corner looking down at her phone.

"Hey yo what's your favorite color? Mine is yellow."

Frisk thought about it for awhile. She thought of red. How it wrapped around her uncle's neck forever and ever. Then she thought of orange, the color of his fury. Or maybe even silver. But ultimately she liked blue, but a certain kind of blue she was sure that no one would like as much as she did.

'I really like cyan.'

"Cyan? I never heard of that color. Can I see it?" Said Amy.

Frisk stepped back and closed her eyes, and opened them back up. They were like bright glowing cyan diamonds.

"WHOA."

"That's my new favorite color!"

Soon other students started to take notice of the bright shining eyes and gazed over.

"Shut those eyes this instant young lady!" Linda yelled.

She thought of it as another one of those freak powers. Nothing more than cheap parlor tricks.

"Hey yo! We got our group here! We all like cyan right!" Said MK, earning two nods.

So when the whistle blew, the groups were formed.

Four classmates picked red. Billy picked yellow. Flora picked purple. And the gang picked Cyan.

"Good thing I picked Cyan. Or I would of been stuck with him."

Amy snickered while Frisk looked over towards Billy. He seemed like a normal kid. He was a little round but he looked just like everyone else.

Flora on the other hand started twisting around her tail looking around the room anxiously.

Frisk felt bad for not joining or at least trying to talk to her.

"Okay then time for everyone to go back to their seats! It's time for a quick lesson and then lunch time!"

A few hours later.....

The time for feasting on small delicious meals was here faster than Frisk thought.

Her class had to go down to a huge room filled with other students called a caferteria. It had lots of students and smells of cleaning supplies.

She looked around at the students around her. They all sat with homemade lunches or unknown meals from the cafeteria.

Frisk didn't remember Sans bringing any lunchboxes with him. In fact they probably didn't know about school lunches.

"Hey Frisk where's your lunch?"

'I think Uncle Pappy forgot. It's fine.'

Amy opened up her lunch box, and took out an apple.

"Here have this."

Before taking the apple Frisk paused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Amy.

Frisk froze and then smiled slowly.

'No thanks I'm good.'

She felt their presence getting closer and closer.

'I knew they would come soon enough.'

There was a loud bang at the cafeteria doors, causing a ruckus and commotion throughout the room.

"My sweet little sugar skull where are you! Pappy and me are here to bring your lunch!" Said a familiar voice.

Frisk's heart raced, she could sense those two even if they were coming from a mile away.

She waved her hand high as a signal.

Mettaton and Papyrus strolled over with a whole dinner cart of food.

'Uncle Papppy! Uncle Mettaton!' Frisk signed happily with a heart.

She smiled for a while, but it drooped when she didn't see the one person she longed for the most.

"DO NOT WORRY TINY NIECE SANS IS COMING TO PICK YOU UP LATER!"

Frisk sighed, it's not that she didn't like her uncle's company. It's just that she really missed him alot.

But she decided to drop it for now. Right now it was time for premium dining with Mettaton, Papyrus, and her newfound friends.

A few minutes later, a small purple cat girl walked over from her lonely table wanting to join them.

"H-hi. I'm Flora.. Can I please sit with you all? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now."

Frisk smiled with her upmost generousity. She was determined to make this girl her friend.

Frisk nodded and patted the seat next to her.

"R-really? Are you sure?"

Frisk shook her head up and down.

Flora fit right into their little group, talking and laughing. Frisk making her little jokes and showing all of the kindness she could bear.

Papyrus watched with pride in his soul. He and his brother raised her right.

Mettaton leaned on Papyrus's shoulder he felt like he could watch the four of them forever.

Soon enough after that, lunch was over and Mettaton and Papyrus had to leave.

They gave many kisses and goodbyes, but had to be dragged out by security.

"SEE YOU LATER TINY NIECE!" said Papyrus, who was in the process of being kicked out by security.

"Hands off the merchandise!"

The school day for Frisk was almost over, she just had to overcome recess.

Recess for most children was a fun time to play with friends and get out.

But for monsters and humans it meant boundaries and territory.

Billy crowned himself king of the human territory, while the other four stood behind him.

Jessica, Kyle, Zack, and Mia were the other four humans in class.

They all had their own personalities and such, but they stepped over each other so much that they made themselves plain and simple as cardboard.

Billy had claimed most of the southern boarders of the playground, including the slide of doom, and the swings of faith. (That's what he calls them.)

Soon the only thing left for monster children was the sand box. Which they stayed FAR FAR away from. As it reminded them of the remains of other monsters.

For MK and Amy fighting back was not a option, MK had no arms and Amy could get hurt very easily. Flora didn't want to resort to violence. So the only one who could teach Billy a lesson was Frisk.

"Hey Fweak! Whatcha doing on our turf. Your not human!"Said Billy rolling up his sleeves.

Frisk stood firm and closed her eyes.

"I SAID GET OFF." said Billy pushing her back.

Frisk didn't fall back or fight her eyes were still closed. This battle wasn't up for her yet.

"Tough cookie huh? You won't be so tough after this!"

Billy started to raise his arm and land a blow.

But it never came.

Instead it was blocked by a soft kitty paw.

"It's time to go inside."

Flora dropped his hands and hissed.

Billy being the dopey scared little boy he is, ran off to go tattle.

She turned to Frisk, with a smile.

"Let's go i-inside."

Holding her paw out, Frisk took it without any hesitation.

Her crew looked one last time at the horizon. Truly today was adventure had by all.

Heading back inside, her peers groaned at the sight of books and homework logs.

"This will be your homework for tonight. Return it for a golden star!"

The bell rang, and the students poured out of the classrooms into the halls. Frisk waved goodbye to everyone and waited outside with her new book.

A portal opened and Sans stepped outside, opening his arms for a hug.

Frisk, who was beyond overjoyed, ran into his arms.

"Someone's happy to see me. I bet you can wait to go home."

Frisk then pulled away with a smile.

'Actually I can't wait to come back!'

Sans shocked and amazed at the same time picked her up and went home.

Pre-K is certainly an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end of another long journey! I'm so happy for you! Here's a gold star! I appriciate all comments and If you liked it, give it some kudos! 
> 
> IM BACK WITH MOAR ART AS WELL: http://artisteiffel.deviantart.com/art/Books-by-the-Fire-624259050
> 
> HAVE A NICE NIGHT! OR DAY!


	8. Family Fluff and Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short based off a funny online post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I want to let you know that it's going to be a little short. High school is coming faster than I expected, so I need time to focus and stuff. Which means I can't really focus on the story. I'll try to still do once a week but sometimes it might be once in two weeks.
> 
> I made this chapter as a funny little time waster.
> 
> Here's my inspiration for this chapter: https://i.redditmedia.com/g6mnyqf7qpE4Z0iZOSf34bpPfCH9f1fKbu55Z31RAqc.jpg?w=320&s=1e10f7865e06cbe65b40f2bef8c69d33
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Going home, it felt nicer.

More peaceful.

Not to much drama today.

Frisk wished all days were like this.

But all good things must come to an end. Especially since the PTA is tomorrow.

It was going to be a hell of an event.

This was the mind of a five year old, so just censor that.

"What's wrong? You haven't told me a thing about your great day. Did something happen?" Asked the worried father.

Frisk put on a quick smile, trying to erase the bad thoughts away.

She giggled and signed that everything was okay.

Sans wasn't convinced.

He knew Frisk inside and out. This little trick didn't work on him.

"Hey kiddo, what's with the act?"

Frisk dropped the smile, she knew she couldn't pull a quick one over her dad. He didn't need the soul bond to know how she felt.

'It's just that, I'm not sure about tomorrow. Today really was good, it's just that I know it will end eventually.'

Sans scratched his head and put the child down on the floor.

"Hey kiddo don't you think your a little too young for that kind of thinking?"

Frisk sighed.

It felt like no one was taking her seriously.

What did she expect? She was only-

"Listen sweetie when you get to be around my age. You'll learn that life is like this and that some things you can't change."

He pauses and then smiles.

"But then one day life will bring a huge miracle. It will change your life forever. But give you so much pride and joy."

Sans looked back down at her and gave her a little hair nuzzle.

Frisk smiled even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

Whoever the miracle was, they made him really happy.

"It's alright kiddo. You don't have to pretend. Someday I'll tell you the whole story."

Sans knew that Frisk remembered very little of life in the underground. Her world back then was just Sans, Papyrus, and their friends.

Someday he'll tell her about Robert.

And hopefully one day she'll forgive him for what he's done.

Frisk started to head for the living room and unpacked all her belongings.

Then ran back in the room, pulling Sans into the living room as well.

"What's up Sweetie?"

'My teacher wants us to read Thomas and Friends with a parent for 30 minutes.'

Frisk took a small book from out her backpack. It was a small book that had a blue and red engine with a eerie smile. It stared into Sans's soul with its black soulless eyes.

This book was definitely no Fluffy Bunny. It was something darker.

"Well um hop on kiddo. Let's read: Thomas and Friends learn personal space?"

Frisk jumped into to Sans's lap holding the book open.

"Let's begin..."

Sans turned the page to a picture of Thomas and other trains talking.

"What the heck. Talking trains? What are they trying to teach you guys with this?"

Frisk shrugged. She liked Thomas. He was nice and kind like every good little kid should.

Well that's what the back of the book said he was.

Sans just sighed even deeper, he started to read the overbearing book.

"Thomas was very nice, everyone liked him!"

Frisk looked at a picture of Thomas surrounded by his friends. She wished she had many friends too.

Maybe if she was more like Thomas, the humans would like her.

"Thomas was on his way to Bridgeport to visit another one of his friends. Percy."

Sans turned the page, wishing the story was near over.

"On long the way a new train behind him wanted to say hi!"

"The Train got closer behind Thomas. A little too close."

Sans started to regret turning to the next page.

"The Train behind Thomas was touching Thomas without his permission."

Frisk started raising her eyebrows. This book was beginning to seem real shady.

As for Sans he was mere seconds away from burning the book.

"No train had ever touched Thomas like this before. His wheels felt weak...."

'Daddy? What are they talking about?'

Sans couldn't answer. He was staring at the train's creepy face. The way it was staring at Thomas and the way Thomas was feeling could only mean one thing.....

"Hey sweetie wanna play some Minecraft?"

'Ya!'

"Could you go start up the Xbox?"

Frisk ran off to her room. Completely ignoring the book's creepy overtones.

Sans on the other hand was furious. He wanted to burn the book, but he knew he needed to get an answer for this.

Good thing the PTA was tomorrow.

Linda has some things to explain.

Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You've reached the end! I knew you could do it.  
> If you liked this story don't forget to throw your keyboard at the kudos button. (It only works if you do that.)
> 
> All comments are appreciated as well.
> 
> See ya next time with a better and longer chapter.


	9. PTA + LINDA = This Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when the title does the summary for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Trash lid here. Just want to say I'm back! But only for a little while. High school is slowing these updates down and plus my leg has been killing me lately. But more on that later. Enjoy!

"Are you ready sweetie?"

Frisk was unsure, she had been ready for a lot of things. Ready for school, ready to leave the underground, ready for dinner, and ready for-

"Hey it's okay if your a little nervous."

It was more than nervous, she was scared that something would terrible would happen like last time.

That and class today didn't go well.

Instead of the usual antics from Linda's son, Billy, he tried something a little different.

2 Hours Ago.....

It was a so so day at the playground. 

Frisk and Amy were trying out the sandbox for the first time.

It was creepy at first and Amy wanted to cry. But after awhile playing with the sand was fun.

Flora joined in, but MK stayed out. 

He didn't say why, but Amy had a feeling what it was. She was his adopted sister since they were two, so she knew almost everything about him.

After a few sandcastles, and laughs, Billy the Bully rolled around with a suprising change of attitude.

He had such a sweet smile, and looked like an actual nice kind of little boy.

"Hiya Frea- I mean Frisk!"

"Hi Billy...." translated Amy.

She wanted to be kind and nice but she still suspected something vile from the kindness.

"What do you want?" growled Flora.

She remembered yesterday's little intervention, she wasn't convinced one bit.

Billy started to suck his thumb, and flash his eyelashes.

"I just want to play with you guys..."

He kept playing Mr. Innocent until someone begrudgingly said yes.

"Yay!"

Billy smiled and panted like an excited puppy. 

Frisk saw it as a change of heart, maybe he didn't want be mean anymore?

"So what are we playing?" asked Amy.

"We could play t-" said MK

"COPS AND ROBBERS!" shouted an obnoxious Billy.

After addressing the game, the cops were decided as Billy and Amy, and the rest robbers.

"Oh.... joy." said the sarcastic mouse.

New to the game, Frisk raised her hands and started to sign.

"How do you play?" Amy translated.

"The cops have to arrest all the robbers and the robbers have to run away!"

"That sounds like fun!" Frisk signed.

She remembered her time with her Dad and Uncle in Snowdin. She couldn't play outside very often. Her father said it was dangerous and that the mean monsters might take her away.

So the thought of playing made her excited.

"Whoever loses is stupid doo doo head!" yelled Billy.

Some things never change.

MK sighed. He did not like his new "friend" very much.

He had to remind himself that it was better than bullying, that and Frisk seemed a little happier than normal.

Billy made a gun with his hands and shot at the sky. 

"GO! GO! GO!"

Everyone spread into different directions and scattered across the playground.

Running at the speed of light, Frisk ran into the field, hoping no one would catch her.

Her predator was on her tail, getting real close but not so close.

"I'm going to get you Freak!"

Frisk stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing it, causing Billy to bump into her and knock him back a couple of inches.

She looked at him with annoyance.

Ignoring her and using his once in a lifetime chance, Billy cried out for Mrs. Mendez. 

"MOMMY! FRISK THE FREAK PUSHED ME!"

The playground fell silent soon after, and turned their heads towards Billy and Frisk.

Linda rushed over with a VERY pissed look on their face.

Frisk petrified, started breathing heavily.

"You little shi- BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!" Linda yelled.

"She didn't do it yo!" Said MK.

"Yeah! Billy bumped into her!" Said Flora defending Frisk.

But it was too late, Frisk was already being grabbed by her arm and sent to a timeout corner where everyone could see.

Linda still beside her, kneeled down close to her ears, making sure that Frisk could hear what she was about to say.

"I don't care what your father says or does to me. Touch my kid again, I will deport you and your little freak family back under that rock faster than you can sign bitch."

Giving her a little push into the wall, Linda went back outside to monitor over recess.

Leaving Frisk sniffling and crying in the corner. 

She felt helpless to say or do anything. She could only hope that her Dad would do something pacifistic to make it all go away.

All go away....

Those words drifted in her head for a little while.

She could do it.

But alas she remembered what her grandfather said about the space time continuum.

If she kept resetting and loading... 

Who's knows what it might bring back?

Shaking the thoughts and terrible memory away, Frisk inserted herself back to reality. 

"Sweetheart. If this meeting is too much for you... We can leave and go home..."

Sans knew that the pressure was layered thick with Linda. He couldn't stand to see his daughter have another Panic attack because of the bitch.

'I'll be fine daddy.' Said Frisk.

The doors burst open, with parents bursting into the gym door, bringing their annoying little offspring.

Sans searched through the crowd for the main event. Preparing his best jokes and puns. Coming up with elaborate ways to piss her off with his incredible smug.

Frisk looked and searched for her friends and found MK and Amy. But no Flora.

She ran into them with a huge embrace. She was ecstatic to see some good friends of hers.

"Hey guys! Where's Flora?" Signed Frisk.

MK shrugged, he didn't know too much about Flora and her home life. In fact none of them did.

"Maybe she's taking a catnap?" Said Amy, obviously joking.

"Eyyyyyyy." Said Sans.

"Oh hi Frisk's dad!" Said MK nervously.

Sans chuckled,

"You can call me Sans if you like or whatever the cool kids call single dads these days."

The siblings erupted into laughter while Frisk sighed.

When they stopped, they immediately changed their expressions to cheerful to confused.

The two of them didn't know what to say.

"Um Sans where's Frisk's mom?" said MK.

"I would love to meet her! She's probably as sweet as Frisk!" said Amy backing him up.

Sans eyes went hollow. He knew the answer, but felt now wasn't the time.

Frisk on the other hand was confused.

She had always thought Toriel was like her mom in a way. But her real mom? Never met her...

Frisk never even asked if Sans met her mom or even had a relationship. He rarely talked about her. It was almost if like she never existed.

"The meeting is starting! Please take your seats! Refreshments are on the side table." announced Linda as she made her away to her seat.

Sitting tall and proud in her leather chair, Linda brought out a binder FULL of notes.

"Uh well I have to go to this meeting sweetie, we can talk about this later.." said Sans wiping the nervous sweat off his skull.

Sure he dodged the question now, but how was he going to dodge it later?

Lying to your children was harder than he expected. He thought maybe Frisk would forget all about it and resume business as usual.

But with that look on her face, she looked determined enough to find out.

He promised himself that he would tend to that later, and focus on the main event.

Crushing. Linda's. Pride.

All the vines, youtube videos, and googled comebacks were all leading to this point in history.

As the kids on the surface would say, "Linda was about to take an L," or wait was it, "I'm gonna roast you like a marshmallow?"

Sans didn't want to burn her alive or anything he just wanted to joke her. So he decided to keep the youthful surface lingo silent.

"Hey daddy..."

Please don't ask. Just please don't.

"Can we grab a snack? I'm a little hungry." Frisk signed.

Releasing himself from the tension, he nodded and walked over with her to the refreshment table.

The short row of concessions include, a basket full of lemon bars labeled "Gloria's Treats", gluten free raisin cookies, apples, bananas, granola bars, and water.

So in short, a perfect menu for health nuts.

Frisk stuck her tongue out at everything, she wished for at least a strawberry or two.

"Aw come on. Not even a bite out of Gloria's Treats?" joked Sans.

Overhearing her name, a tall woman with brown hair strolled over behind them.

"DID YOU TRY MY LEMON BARS YET? THEY ARE SUPER DUPER YUMMY!" She said in a booming overly enthusiastic voice.

The woman was starting to remind Frisk of someone who too like to bake and cook with an overly loud voice.

"Uncle Papyrus would love this lady Daddy!" Frisk signed and snickered.

"WAS THAT SIGN LANGUAGE FOR THESE LEMON BARS ARE GREAT?" said a very confused Gloria.

"Well to be honest lady we haven't tried them, but since you strongly recommend them I guess having one won't hurt..... right Frisk?" said Sans, dragging his daughter into the mix.

Frisk sighed and grabbed a lemon bar from the basket along with Sans.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll take the first bite to be safe." He said with a smile.

Taking his dramatic first bite, he started off with a uneasy smile.

From smile to frown, frown to hollow eyes. 

Finally ending up with puking blue magic into a nearby trashcan.

He then went over to Frisk's bar and threw it in the trash as well.

"Well that was a little dramatic dontcha think?" said Gloria in a less joyous sassy tone.

"Sweetie close your ears."

Following his directions, Frisk watched intensely to make out the inaudible words.

"Dramatic doesn't even come close to what I've just experienced. Don't serve that shit to mine or anyone else's kid again." said Sans with fire.

Sans turned and signaled Frisk to open her hers, and headed back over to the PTA meeting table.

As he sat down, with Frisk on his lap, he felt the daggers of knives come at him in every direction.

The one that stood out most of all was Linda's burning eyes.

Who pissed her off?

"Before we start this meeting I would just like to tell everyone that hitting, pushing, or any fighting will be tolerated here. The first time is a warning. The second time a conduct notice. The third is a suspension. This rule applies to exactly everyone one who enters that school door, including you Ms. Sans Serif." Said Linda pointing her long painted nails.

Confused at first, Sans looked down to see a guilty Frisk.

"What happened at school today Frisk?" said Sans.

Frisk playing with her hand started looking down, she knew it wasn't really her fault about what happened but she still felt like it was.

"I KNOW WHAT THAT HALFLING DID. SHE-"

"I was talking to my kid."

Moving her hands effortlessly, Frisk explained every little detail, leaving out the words that Linda threatened her with.

The parents watched silently and whispered among themselves.

"I don't understand why that halfling-"

"FRISK."

"Can't talk normally. She is part human being after all. Or did she get the special snowflake trait from you?" said Linda with a smirk.

She was winning this battle, all she had to prove to the parents and teachers was that Frisk was a freak child and that she doesn't belong here. Then once and for all she can remove her and that filthy skeleton scum from her school.

As Frisk shortly finished giving him all the information he needed to know, Sans put her gently off his lap. 

"Hey Sweetie? Why don't you go play with MK and Amy for awhile? The grownups have to have a little.... chat." said Sans with a smile.

Frisk wanted to be there every minute to make sure her father went overboard. But decided to have a little faith in him.

Closing the door behind her she signed a heart out to Sans, and walked off.

"Well now where were we..." said Sans taking deep breaths.

"Oh that's right! You threatening my child, along with other monsters and putting her in timeout with no evidence or witnesses."

"Wha- I thought she didn't tell you about that-"

"Oh she didn't need to tell me about that, I already knew. In fact I could feel her sadness and fear the whole time you were doing it. Call it my fatherly instincts."

Still keeping a friendly smile with hollow eyes, Sans stood up slowly turning his direction to Linda.

"knock knock,"

"Mr. Serif stop this instant."

"Knock Knock."

Trying to seat him and stop with the foolishness, Linda tried again.

"Please act like an adult."

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Dozen,"

"Dozen matter what you say, talk to or about my daughter like that again and I'll rattle your bones."

Some of the parents had snickered, and some became more terrified.

He sat down, fighting long and hard from shooting gaster blasters in the woman's face.

On the other end Linda fought hard to not scream her head off.

Instead she squeezed he hands together and filed her notes.

"Helen if you would please."

The chubby woman to her right, stood up holding her clipboard and pen. Anyone in the room could tell that this Lady was Linda's lap dog and right hand man.

"Well we don't have anything really planned except asking for questions and suggestions from the parents." 

Unfamiliar with the schedule, Linda srunched up her face into confusion.

She expected to fix school lunches, plan field trips, and assign the status quo. Not listen to other people's opinions.  
Besides what do they have to say that's so intresting? 

Lots of hands rose in the air when it came time for questioning. 

Helen picked a random one and uncapped a marker, preparing for a long list of q & a.

"Hi Brian here, I was wondering why my daughter is being assigned such a inappropriate book?"

Helen confused turned to Linda for answers. Kinda like a dog asking his owner to throw him a bone.

"Um well. What was so inappropriate about it? I read it with my son and he found nothing wrong."

Sans stood up for this glorious opportunity clearing his throat. Standing short but with pride on his soap box.

"I contraire, Mrs. Linda. The book is very suggestive to a parent but nothing to a child. As I'm very sure every parent around me knows. Rape and Sexual harassment are very serious and touchy subjects that should not be indirectly shown in a children's book."

When he finished, he sat back down waiting for a reply or initial shock. Whichever made Linda crack better and angrier.

"Look. It's not going to affect your children if they see things like this from time to time. They see it, they ignore. That's what my Billy does." Said Linda.

Sans was about to retort back with how much of an idiot her kid was, but another parent stood up with a very serious face.

"If this book is what you want your child to read then be my guest. But if my precious Jessica starts asking questions about this instead of ignoring. I'll know who to write a report against."  
Said one mother.

Linda sucked her teeth, she didn't have time for these people to BS about this crap. She may be the leader and all, but that doesn't mean a lady doesn't get bored!

Besides she remembered this woman. It was the same woman threatening to get her fired last year because she didn't notice her daughter getting bullied last year.

"Mrs. Laine? Are we going to do this whole charade again? You know the rules. To fire a teacher here you need at least 25 signatures on a petition and a good reason. Last year's was 7. I wonder how many it will be this time."

Discouraged, Mrs. Laine sat down. 

It was true that she got very few a signatures, but she had a strong feeling that this year was going to be different.

"Anymore questions and suggestions?" Asked Linda in a way that sounded almost rhetorical.

"Are we going to talk about the dangers of vaccination?" said Barbra.

"Another time woman." muttered Bill.

"Bake Sale?" said Gloria.

"Next week, I promise Gloria." said Helen.

"Does anyone else have anymore questions before this meeting is adjourned?"

"Well I do." said Sans finally.

"What is it now Mr. Serif?" asked Linda begrudgingly.

"Am I going to have to deal with your salty bullshit for the rest of these meetings?"

Linda did not know how to respond, at first she would be all sass a frass and say "Do you have a problem freak?" Or maybe she would diss Frisk again. Basically all the same.... salty... bull.... shit.

She began too realize the trap she fell into. Her only choice now was to play dumb or rage quit.

"Salty BS? Oh what do you mean? This a professional parent teacher association sir." quoted Linda, ending her sentence with a fake friendly smile.

The short skeleton laughed to himself.

"Oh Linda, me and everyone who unfortunately tried the "refreshments." Knows your as salty as Gloria's lemon bars."

Currently Linda, was feeling as the kids would say, "the burn."

Not a working out burn, not a harsh Indian burn from your cousins, a burn that can only be healed by a good comeback.

Meanwhile Gloria was shaking violently, or in modern terms. 'Triggered.'

Fortunately Linda had no more smart retorts, as she was more than willing to dismember the skeleton limb from limb right about now.

Helen rapidly taking notice of her behavior, quickly adjourned the meeting.

"There will be a meeting every Thursday!"

Sending everyone fleeting to the doors. Nobody could stand another moment being in the boring, irritating, and stupid meeting.

All that was left was Helen and Sans.

Of course one of them was about to get the hell out as soon as possible.

Sans had things to do, places to see, and a long explanation to Frisk.

"Hey Mr. Serif. Before you go, I must ask something."

Taking a little sigh, he allowed her to continue. He saw no harm in trying to be rude.

"The way you talk to Linda, I just want to warn you." said Helen very carefully.

The way she talked, made it seem like a friendly threat.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can handle her." said Sans grabbing his jacket.

He stopped immediately when he felt a human hand grab him.

"Sans. She has done things. Unquestionable things with that husband if hers. If you have any love for your family please just stop. Now." Helen begged.

Sans jerking away, walked out leaving the woman in the gym all by herself.

He didn't understand what she meant by "things." But he surely would get a answer soon enough. 

As far as he knew, Linda just seemed like a mouthy lady who might fly off her handle from time to time.

But still, unquestionable things? With her husband? Just who was he?

A girl with long black hair stepped in from out of nowhere.

"I GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DOS BOOK 2!" She announced.

"Wait who are you?"

"I'm your lord and saviour FriendlyNeighborHoodTrash silly! Your entire existence is for my viewers pleasure. So in other words. Your life is lie and your morals are illusions."

"Wait what-"

"UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hear that....
> 
> It sounds like....
> 
> YOU MAKING IT TO THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER! A winner is you!   
> If you really liked this chapter and series please throw a door at kudos button. And please leave comments! I miss them so much.......
> 
> Now I'm pretty sure you want to know the reason I've been delaying this besides school. I have only three words to say.
> 
> ANIME AND MEMES.
> 
> But don't worry the story will not be on a hiatus anymore. Unless something tragic happens like breaking a nail or something.
> 
> Finally I just want to say thank you for always reading my story, it has made me feel a little better. Recently I've been in a infinite loop of problems and it stacked heavily on my depression. But because of your comments I really felt a lot better, and wanted to keep continuing the legacy. DAUGHTER OF SANS MUST LIVE ON!
> 
> Alright that's all for now guys!


	10. Obvious Mystery Voice is Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcania doesn't feel so much like home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this, your probably thinking this chapter is all about Frisk's mom. Well... halfway in to writing, I forgot. Yeah I know clueless, but at least this makes typing the next chapter much easier. Also this time around I got some smooth jams for you guys to listen too while reading this: https://youtu.be/NI5i-WH_OcI
> 
> Alright that's all for now. ENJOY!

"Sweetie I don't know how to tell you this but...."

Sans started to sweat.

He didn't know what to say.

"I don't think Papyrus would ever forgive me if I let you eat ice cream before dinner."

Frisk opened her eyes big and pouted her lips. She was getting ready for the one face that he couldn't resist.

"Sweetie...."

'Pretty please with cherry on top?'

Except like she REALLY wanted the cherry on top of her ice cream too.

Sans could look away be assertive and say "no."

Or he could comply and just give in to the cuteness. PTA must have been stressful after all.

A ice cream could really cool everyone off...

"Alright, but only this one time. And you have to absolutely promise to not tell your uncle about this and you have to wait on the "mom" thing till we get home."

Frisk extended her skeleton fingers and linked her pinky around his.

"I skele-promise." 

Sans laughed.

"You must get that promise thing from someone else."

After walking around for awhile, Sans began to notice some things...

The people here were casual and always filled with smiles. 

They would laugh and joke like regular people, but not enjoying or expressing it like an actual human would.

"Good afternoon! It's a great now that these monsters are here!" said a civilian.

"I know right? The mayor is so kind and generous." said another.

The conversation felt like a really bad script, and something straight out of an 80's sitcom between two socially awkward neighbors.

Despite the false good cheers emitted by the two, the feeling could not overshadow that they were being watched by anyone who was near.

A million thoughts pierced Frisk's skull, she wasn't a mind reader, but she knew she could hear them clearly.

"Look at that thing."

"The only reason that thing must be taking care of her, is because it feels bad."

"What a fucking freak!"

She couldn't stop the voices, they were... they were..

*Just breathe......

Following the new voice's direction she inhaled and exhaled.

*Now doesn't that feel better?

The new voice felt comforting, yet familiar.

*You might not remember me yet little one. The time to introduce myself is not here yet. But for now I will be your guide.

"-My guide?" said Frisk in her head.

She figured this was the way the voice in her head could communicate. Talking out loud might have risen suspicion.

*There is danger lurking from the underground trying to escape. An anomaly of sorts. It has brought me back to you for some reason... Which means....

"-Grandpa Gaster told me about that!"

*Oh, I see the scientist is your grandfather? Then he must have also told you what resets bring back...

"-Not really...."

*They bring back things from other universes, unforeseeable tragedies, and sometimes echoes of our past that have not yet been ventured.

"Sweetie?" asked Sans.

He had been standing there for a couple of minutes waiting for her to sign.

'Yes Daddy?' she signed quickly to avoid suspicion.

"Is something wrong?"

*The time will come for me to introduce myself Frisk. Please don't tell anyone I'm in here.

"-Okay, but I'm telling you he wouldn't believe me anyway."

'Oh nothing. But I see the ice cream parlor!'

She pointed down the street, to a small vintage yellow sign that read, "Gloria's Ice Cream Parlor."

Taking only a few seconds to recognize the name, Sans immediately started to turn around. All he could think was "Nope not that shit again."

He knew damn well he wasn't going to poison Frisk or himself with that lady's crap.

"Nope I don't think so."

'Maybe it was just the lemon bars? She's probably much better at Ice Cream!'

"Uhhh I don't know..."

'Maybe she has some rocky road?'

Sans started to grin widely.

"You know I go nuts for a little rocky road."

Earning a little snicker, the skeleton crowd pleaser, decided to give Gloria another shot.

Stepping through the Parlor didn't give them the fresh impression of a old vintage themed parlor, but more of an outdated place that needed refurbishing.

The place wasn't old of course, and according to the inspection paper that Sans read outside, it was a perfect "A+".

Sans shrugged and guessed that humans liked old things. Like cobwebs, some dust, and a jukebox that's been there since the stone ages.

He and Frisk looked up at the menu, deciding which flavor would suit them best.

"Well I guess they have Rocky Road afterwards. What about you?"

This was easy, Frisk was going to pick Stra-

*Chocolate.

'-Hmm?' Frisk said mentally.

*I kinda been dying to have some. That strawberry stuff is nasty. I don't even know why you like it so much. Chocolate is where the party's at.

Deciding to grant the voice's wishes, Frisk asked for a chocolate ice cream, with a strawberry cone.

*Well thanks for at least half of it being chocolate.

"That's an odd mix kiddo. Feeling a bit adventurous?" Sans pointed out.

Dismissing it, Sans rang the 18th century bell that, surprisingly, was covered in dust as well.

"COMING!" Boomed a loud voice from the kitchen.

Rushing over in the speed of light, Gloria ran over to the counter.

She gasped for air, and place both of her hands on the counter.

She looked up with a smile and asked, "WHAT CAN I GET YOU TWO FOR TODAY!"

Her smile dropped, and so did her cheerful demeanor.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"That's not customer service friendly, we just want some rocky road and strawberry ice cream with chocolate ice cream inside."

*Last chance to forget the strawberries.

Frisk shook her head.

"Hmm? Did you sign something?" asked Sans.

"It's nothing just thinking about something."

Sans, who was hardly convinced at all, eyed her down. 

She had been acting strange since the meeting.

Meanwhile Gloria worked with precision and skill on the two orders.

Putting her complete focus on the ice cream, and not anything else.

"It's done." said Gloria serving up both of the perfectly crafted treats.

Frisk looked at the desserts with both eyes, her Father's had golden nuts with a smoothly twisted vanilla and caramel. She looked to her own which had rich chocolate and a freshly made strawberry cone. The cold mist blew slightly into the air, causing the area around it to reach perfect temperature.

Despite her lemon bars, Gloria could make a mean ice cream surprise.

*Whoa.

"Thanks daddy!" Frisk signed, smiling brightly.

"No problem sweetie."

"Also thanks Gloria. Maybe your cool after all, and sweet when you want to be." Sans punned, while paying with cash.

Gloria sighed, yet she was curious to learn more about the skeleton.

She had so many questions, yet so little time.

They... were watching of course.

"Hey Sans is it? Why did you go after Linda like that? The only one whoever challenges her is Jessica's mom and that didn't do anything."

Sans chuckled.

"It's kinda simple ya know? She messed with one of the few things I live for. My kid."

Frisk's eyes started to water, she always seemed to forget how much she meant to him.

Gloria couldn't help but smile, she thought of her children the same way. She also couldn't help but have some respect for the skeleton father.

"Well, just a warning. Linda is not someone you want to fight."

"Why so?"

"Her husband, rules this place. The cameras, the wires, and bugs. They are everywhere." Gloria whispered.

Sans looked around, scanning the room, and sure enough there were multiple cameras everywhere.

Zooming in and out and focusing on the conversation.

"I said too much. You must go home now and make sure you don't spill any secrets that you want to keep to the cameras."

Gloria disappeared back into the shadows of her kitchen.

"-Hey, is this a part of the anomaly you're talking about?"

*Not in the slightest. Looks like there's some trouble on the surface too. But this is little stuff, I've seen much worse. Just find out who's doing this and that trash- I mean your dad can sort that out. He's good at handling things, believe me.

"-Wait, do you know something about daddy?"

*Um, just forget what I said. Besides the ice cream's melting. Don't want to eat a soggy puddle of chocolate and crunchy strawberry.

Frisk looked down at her ice cream, studying it closely before eating it. She felt that maybe that it looks good on the outside but might taste bad inside.

Taking a taste, the chocolate tasted like a creamy sweet and smooth texture, making both Frisk and the mystery voice very happy.

*Mmmm Chocolate.

"Hows yours daddy?" Frisk said trying her best to sign with one hand.

"It's great! I wish she'd stick to the ice cream at PTA." He said, glad to change the subject about the camera watching thing.

"Me too."

Sans sighed, and stepped out of the parlor with Frisk.

He looked around at the city he and his family called "home" for years.

He didn't know how to feel about Arcania now. But it was damn well time to find out more about it. 

The girl with long black hair came back, holding a golden microphone in her hands.

"What secrets lie within this small town? Who is the mysterious chocolate loving voice in Frisk's head?"

*I'm undercover here!

"Mysterious voice? Wait wha-"

"UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulation human, you have made it to the end of another chapter. I will give my emotionless thanks. *beep *boop
> 
> Please unplug any nearby hardware and throw it at the kudos button.  
> If you would, please leave your accurate commentary and opinions down below. *beep *boop
> 
> I have to go do robot things now.
> 
> I love you all. *beep *boop
> 
> (Platonically of course.)


	11. A Lie Now and A Truth Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who forgot the original plot, here's a HUGE refresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I just want to say that I'm sorry about these updates. I think the last time I actually did anything was about a month ago. So I'm working hard to fill in for it. I don't know how many I need to type now, but it might help if you tell me how many would make it all up.  
> These updates are getting slower and slower. I want to make them faster, but I just don't feel like doing it. I'm probably gonna start working on another chapter today or tomorrow.
> 
> Also turn on some sad music with this one.

"How did we even get this far, Paps?" Asked a very tired Sans.

He was tired from the long day at work and even longer PTA meeting. He also had to eventually tell Frisk about her real mom and dad. 

"BECAUSE OF FRISK OF COURSE!" said a very excited Papyrus.

Sans expected that answer as much as he expected that tonight's dinner was spaghetti.

And what do you know? Coincidently Paps was making spaghetti and garlic bread all along. How convenient. 

Sans sighed. He had to say something that would break his poor little baby bone's heart.

"I just don't know what I could tell her. Her mom is missing or dead. I almost killed her father twice. Like I can't tell her that!"

Papyrus put down his spoon and took off his Number 1 uncle apron. 

"Sans. Do you remember when Mom died and you had to explain to me for the first time ever what death was?"

How could he not? It seemed harder to tell, but even harder to hear.

Their mother had always been with them since the very beginning, making lunches, giving so many warm kisses, and dressing them appropriately like a good mom.

When their father was busy with work, she would always be there in his place.

"Yeah I remember." Said Sans reluctantly.  
At such a young age, hearing the word death at every hour and maybe everyday.

"Sans, I think Frisk's mom isn't coming back and neither is her father." Said Papyrus finally reaching his point.

"She's going to be sad. She's gonna want to run . But most of all...." said Papyrus pouring his heart into his words.

"She's going to need a shoulder to cry on. AND AS THE GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS, I WILL BE THE BEST AND GREATEST SHOULDER IN ALL THE LAND!!" Papyrus said enthusiastically. 

He knew how it felt to lose a mom at a young age. He also knew how it felt to have someone to cry with. Someone who could fill the holes in that little skeleton's bones.

"Your the greatest uncle and coolest brother in the world Paps." Said Sans with a smile.

"Nyeh Heh heh heh!"

Feeling confident, Sans teleported outside Frisk's bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath in.

"Sweetie?"

And taking a long exhale.

The door opened slightly to reveal a small cute girl in a little cute nightgown with strawberries on it.

'Yes Daddy?' She signed.

"It's time that I told you about your mom and your real dad..." he said reluctantly. 

Opening her door even more, she went over to the bed sitting silently.

*It's about time the bag of bones talked.

'Did you know too?' Said Frisk in her head.

*Yep. Ever since you fell down on my grave.

'What's a grave?'

*Nevermind.

Sans sat down next to her, letting her crawl into his lap and lean against his jacket.

"Frisk. The first time I met you, was in a basket in the woods. A little birdie told me that you were there and really wanted me to meet you. I'm glad I did because you could of almost-"

Choosing his words very carefully, Sans bit his imaginary lips and continued on the little fairytale version of their first meeting.

"Anyways, I read a note from inside the basket that had shocked me greatly. Your real mother was trying desperately to hide you away from the evil scientist named Robert."

*Scientist? More like a sadist.

"As I was reading the note I soon began to realize the spell you were under. If I didn't rescue you with my magic. You would of never woke up."

Sans began to smile. The next part was his favorite. 

"Using my magic, I not only saved you from harm, but made you one of us. You were a added branch to our family tree. I decided from that day farther I would protect you from the evil and save you from any spell."

*I didn't even know you could turn such a terrible scenario into a fairytale.

'How's it terrible? Isn't that what happened?'

*Not exactly. But I'm sure he has good reasons for not telling you at a young age.

'What is he not telling me?'

*Umm... nothing?

Shrugging it off, Frisk became more curious and entertained with the story.

'What happened to the evil scientist?'

"Well the evil scientist, your real dad, wasn't too happy with you escaping the castle. So he came into the underground searching desperately for you. He put countless of innocent people into sleeping spells as well."

'Did you save them with your magic like me?' Frisk signed curiously.

"Unfortunately I could not, the evil scientist kept the evildoing on mute for awhile. He did however come across a friendly enchanting monster with beautiful white fur."

*What a fucking furry. Hitting on my mom like that. Gross.

'Those aren't very nice words!' Scolded Frisk mentally.

The voice groaned.

"Eventually the Evil scientist tricked the Ex-Queen into a very special curse that could only be used with a certain yellow flower. Causing him to become one with her. Using his new powers he kidnapped you and was well on his way to causing more chaos, until Daddy tried to beat him. He disappeared off into the King's castle after betrayed by a Flower."

*Lots of exposition in this fairytale.

'What's exposition?'

*You'll learn in school.

"Rushing quickly to the castle the war had began and all our friends and family were at risk. Despite all that though, you were brave, courageous, and never gave up. You were determined. Saving all the souls inside of Asriel's/Robert's body you vanquished the evil inside and destroyed the evil scientist once and for all! Breaking down the barrier between humans and monsters." Said Sans finishing up his fairytale.

Frisk smiled. But she quickly changed her expression.

"What's up Sweetie?"

The girl started to twist her fingers. She was too nervous to even ask.

'What about my mom?'

"She. She fell under the most cruelest of spells. A spell where you can never come back. A spell that makes its victims loved ones feel the sorrow and pain from wherever. It's an unbreakable spell unless one is determined enough."

Frisk started sniffle.

'Is she not coming back ever?'

Sans didn't know what he could make up next. There's not alot of ways you could tell a child about death. It's a very touchy subject. Especially if they realize one day they might never come back too.

"Sweetheart, when monsters or humans undergo such a thing they won't come back."

'Ever?'

Frisk started to sniffling more and more till a waterfall erupted from her eyes. 

*Frisk?

'Why does it have to be this way?'

"To be honest. I don't know. Life is hard that way. In fact life might be the hardest thing there is."

Sans held his child closer, every tear dropped was another hug tighter than the last. 

"CAN I COME IN?" said Papyrus behind the door.

Sans look down at Frisk for approval, he didn't know if she wanted to show her uncle her tears yet.

Frisk nodded, feeling quite bonely without her great uncle.

"Go ahead Papyrus."

The door opened and a quiet Papyrus crept in and sat with the rest of his small family.

"I know how you feel right now Frisk. I was around your age when our mom passed away. Sans had to explain to me what had happened. At first it was a lie now, but a truth later. I accepted the lie because it made feel better. The truth came later." said Papyrus.

Sans thought back to the moment he told Papyrus. It wasn't a fairytale like Frisk's version. It was more of an putting of the inevitable sort of story. 

'So what's the truth?' said Frisk.

Sans sighed. 

"Truth comes later. I promise."

Frisk looked at Papyrus with sad eyes, and tried to hold back more tears.

Being the Great Uncle he was, Papyrus wrapped his bony hands around the small child.

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THE GREAT THING IS FRISK?"

Frisk looked up.

"YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOUR EVEN GREATER DAD."

*...

 

After those words, the three spent the rest of the time before dinner, holding each other close hoping to always have this time together.

Not knowing they were being watched by wary and loving eyes.

"My sons, my grandchild, my Cambria...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Forgive me for what happens next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! Vous l’avez fait à la fin dans une autre langue! Fait amusant : je n’ai pas Français, et je suis en utilisant google translate. Mais vous le saviez déjà que vous ne...
> 
> Anyways make sure to hit the bouton de felicitations! Don't forget to comment either! (I wanna know if my original readers are still alive.)
> 
> Au revoir!


	12. The Beginning of the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHOO CHOO! WELCOME ABOARD THE FUCKING TRAIN OF FEELS! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. GET UR SAD MUSIC PLAYLIST READY FOLKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I'm back with a much FASTER update! Isn't that a surprise? Anyways, I decided it was time to start pulling all the puzzle pieces together, I've been giving you all hints through out the whole series to where this might end. Hopefully future me will take pity on them.

Spaghetti, a round of family friendly gaming, (AKA sans beating everyone at Mario Kart) more snuggling, led to finally a night of silence for the skelefamily. The small elder brother was getting things set up for bed. Everyone was tired and beyond ready for a good night's rest. 

Sans gave one more good night kiss to Frisk and turned the light off. Making sure to switch on the music box before he left. Which surprisingly enough turned on by itself, and had a small blinking light inside. 

It only lasted for mere minutes, so Frisk tried her hardest to sleep while it was on.

Closing the door slowly, Sans turned around and went to his own room where a anxious Papyrus waited for him.

The both of them unaware of the invisible presence standing in the room.

"Hello brother." said Papyrus in a solemn voice.

Something was troubling the poor skeleton, something that he had been thinking for awhile now. Maybe tonight was finally the night to bring it up?

"What's up bro?" asked Sans, sensing something was very wrong.

Papyrus looked around the room nervously, he was pretty sure Sans did not need to hear the conclusion made up in his mind.

Gaster and Sans waited anxiously, one already knowing the question at hand.

"Uh well... It's just that..." stuttered Papyrus.

"Is this about what we talked about in Frisk's room?" said Sans cutting to the point.

Papyrus nodded.

"Is it about.... mom?"

Papyrus nodded again, this time with rattling in his bones.

"What are you trying to say Paps?" said Sans with a suspicious look.

"Remember Mom's disease? And how it was incurable? What it did to her voice?"

Sans knew far to well where this was going.

"I remember Paps. Did you want to talk about her?"

Papyrus bones started to rattled immensely, they began to feel loose until a ghostly hand was put on his shoulder. 

Soon after a voice rung in his head, "I know you do not remember me quite as much. But please say something to him before it's too late."

"Sans, what if- what if Frisk has mom's disease. What if-"

"No Papyrus." said Sans quietly.

"But Sans the symptoms are quite similar and-" said Papyrus only to be interrupted again.

"NO!" Sans said a little louder. 

It's not true. It's not true. It's not true.

She can't die, she won't die. That's how it's always gonna be right? There's no way she could die.

"I'm afraid she might. Unless we do something quickly." said Gaster in Sans's head.

"YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW THAT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN?" said Sans screaming. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"Unfortunately, yes and I have been trying my best to prevent it, even when Cambria was alive. It can't be stopped, at least not at the rate it's going."

"Sans I think you just need to sit down and we can all talk about this..." said Papyrus reaching out for his brother.

Sans slapped away his brother's hand, and started glowing his eye furiously.

"FRISK IS N O T GOING TO D I E. NOT NOW. NOT EVER!" yelled Sans.

Just when he finished breathing heavily, he turned around to see his daughter teary eyed and barely breathing.

She couldn't even raise her hands to sign, she couldn't even understand what was happening. Awoken by loud screaming and yelling, the child stood with confusion in her eyes.

"A- a....m-m I- Going- t-to d-ie?" She said in a harsh raspy voice.

Sans blackened his eyes in horror, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say to her or anyone at this point.

Papyrus on the other hand was baffled. Not knowing what to say after Sans's thirty minute story about magic spells.

"W- hy- is no- body- s-"Frisk said with morbid coughing at the end. Blood and dust scattered the floor as she gasped for air.

Stepping in immediately, Sans scooped her up and ignored all the blood and dust over his jacket. He frantically ran without any stops or breaks.

"No no no no no no." said Sans starting to sob.

He ran out the apartment door into in open elevator with Papyrus running after him.

"FRISK!?!" said Sans frantically.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the paramedics, but when the elevator doors opened...

They were already here.

Not taking a moment to ponder why, Sans rushed over with Frisk in his arms. Tears ran down his face and his permanent smile vanished. 

"Sir! Please put the child on the stretcher!" said the Ambulance driver.

Not wasting a second, he put his now unconscious daughter on the white stretcher praying for some miracle.

The two drivers rolled her into the white room with a small mysterious orange doctor already waiting inside for her. Closing the doors, they started to head back into the front of the vehicle.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HER?!? BRING BACK MY LITTLE NIECE THIS INSTANT." Screamed Papyrus, who finally caught up.

But it was too late, the drivers couldn't hear and they were already on their way to the hospital.

Papyrus shaking with orange, started to raise his hands getting ready to lift the vehicle in frustration to get his answer.

Seeing this, Sans immediately blocked the way and tried to calm him down. Reminding him that Frisk was very much still in the ambulance.

"Papyrus. Please let them help her. They're doing better than- I ever did." said Sans.

His soul started to feel more and more emptier as the sirens disappeared off with Frisk. Causing a side of him, that Papyrus has not seen in a very long while. Almost as if a part of Sans was starting to die as well.

Seeing his smaller brother covered in tears and Frisk's blood and dust, Papyrus calmed himself down. Now was not the time to go ape-shit. Now was the time for words. Truthful words.

"Sans... That's not true. While you have ignored it for 4 long years, you have still raised and loved her better than any other person has ever did. " he said comforting the elder brother.

Sans started to curl up in a little tiny ball. His world, his everything, it was all falling apart at the seams. People he loved were close to dying, and there was nothing he could do. 

"Papyrus..." he said quietly.

"Yes brother?"

"She's the one person right now I can't lose. I don't- I don't know what I would do if she- she."

Papyrus held him in a tight embrace, feeling the exact same way.

"I can't lose her either Sans. Look how much she changed our short desperate lives..."

She filled their boring lives with a purpose, sharing her spark and love, and most importantly making Sans feel like he had something to live and die for.

But to die in a hospital bed at a young age with no way of returning was a sick and sadistic way for his daughter to go.

He could never allow that to happen. He would die before that happened.

Papyrus stood up and picked up Sans, feeling a tiny bit like him old self he started to run after where he lost saw the ambulance last.

Running and running without stopping ever till they got to the hospital.

They got stares and they had followers, some monsters that they knew even trailed behind.

Soon it was a crowd of monsters and friends of Frisk, all heading straight to the answers to their questions.

On these next final chapters we will answer the biggest question of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.  
> Did everyone enjoy the ride?
> 
>  
> 
> Cause this is just only the beginning. There will be far more worst to come. Many possibilities, many people, businesses coming out of the shadows, and the obvious mysterious voice will be revealed. Even perhaps someone from another..... universe?
> 
>  
> 
> If you cried a bit during this chapter don't forget to throw that tissue box at the kudos button. And don't forget to comment down below which part was the saddest, FEED ME YOUR TEARS. (I don't know why but these types of comments make me laugh.)
> 
> Have a goodnight and I love you! (Platonically of course.)


	13. Feeling Blue/Deciding Factors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have another sad music playlist you al should listen too! https://youtu.be/Aly8mmRsFuQ
> 
> And when you see this symbol: "&" turn this next one on. https://youtu.be/-_wKBdbdMfg
> 
> This should get those faucets working.

Darkness.

A recurring setting in this story.

We always see darkness when we close our eyes, or try to imagine something we can't visualize.

But what if... even when you open your eyes, all you see is darkness?

Perhaps maybe a nightmare? Or a quick nap and then snap back to reality.

Clocks were ticking. Times were running out.

The small monster/human child wasn't asleep. But who knows? Maybe she's just close to the biggest sleep of her life.

The child opened her eyes and looked around. Reaching out for something that she couldn't see quite yet.

She tried to stand up. But she fell.

She tried to speak.

"H- el-lo?"

Raspy and hoarse as always. Nothing new there.

She tried to remember what happened before she got here. No clue.

She tried to close her eyes and find a safe place.

A field of strawberries perhaps. The one her dad took her to when she was three.

Such a happy time.

And soon it appeared before her very eyes. Making her comfortable and filled with forbidden curiosity.

Yet it did not make her hungry or desperate to eat the strawberries. 

Strange. 

Before venturing out she tried to call out to the voice inside her head.

"Hello? Are you there?"

*It's about time you wo-

The voiced paused.

*Are we in a field of strawberries?

'Yep.'

The voice sighed.

*You couldn't think of like a chocolate factory or something?

'Think? This is real isn't it?'

*Frisk. Your in a c-

'Look! Someone else is here!'

Frisk started to listen out for them and followed silently in their direction. She tried to put her feet in their for prints but the mysterious figure had none.

"My garden of sweets, for my sweet skull. So many to eat, for my sweet skull. She's visiting soon, with her graceful smile. I'm over the moon, and wish I didn't have to wait a while." Said the figure singing in harmony.

Even though being mere inches away from the lovely singing figure, she still couldn't determine who she was and what she looked like. 

But she figured to get home she was going to have ask the lady eventually.

Frisk gently pulled the lady's black robe and grabbed not only it's nice soft fabric but the woman's attention.

"Oh. I didn't expect you two so soon. Especially so unexpected like this." She said.

*What does she mean by two?

The woman turned around to greet the young child and batted her silver eyes in astonishment. She caressed Frisk's hair with her long skeleton fingers and smiled with her slightly detached jaw.

Frisk on the other hand stared in wonder and amazement at the tall skeleton. It felt like after all these years she was seeing someone she forgot to remember. 

"Are you my-" 

"Grandma! Grandma Cambria! Yes I very much am so! And what a proud one I am! The last time I saw you..." she said starting to sniffle.

"Were such a baby bones. You also lost a part of you that night. A part I'm afraid has gotten back at a really bad time."

Frisk began to look puzzled. She didn't understand why her voice was so great here but hoarse and broken other times.

She also didn't know what her grandmother meant by seeing her on that night. Was she the voice in the dreams?

"Did you take my voice away?" She asked curiously.

Cambria's pinpricks widen in shock. She would never do such a thing. Especially to her own children.

"Heaven forbid! No no no. I was simply there to greet you but something was cutting me off. I tried to visit you in a place that I knew you would love... but I guess those turned into nightmares too."

Cambria sighed and put down her basket.

"And now that your here and talking to me personally. It's not good. Not good at all."

*This is what I was trying to warn you about Frisk.

"Why? What's happening?"

Cambria picked the small child and pointed to a field of strawberries. At first Frisk declared there was nothing wrong but then she squinted hard and saw slowly that the strawberries were dying and fading away. 

It reminded her of the ending in coraline where the lands started falling apart as she tried to race and save her parents. 

"My sweet skull we must take shelter somewhere safe for now. Luckily I can teleport us to another place safe enough to stay. The Room of Choice."

The child latched on tight to Cambria and watched as the world started to melt away again.

A normal five year old would never see these things more than zero times. But Frisk knew she wasn't normal. She would never be a normal girl. 

But all her life. This was okay. This normal that things weren't normal.

Cambria looked down at her son's child. She then pressed her head against the child's forehead. Reading into deepest memories.

She began to sort through the array of memories. There were so many of them. The time Frisk got her necklace. The time she escaped the underground. Even the time where she saved Asriel and brought Chara together.

This child has done so much good. Please whatever choice you make dear. Don't end up like me.

*....

Wherever they were heading next, Frisk hoped, and prayed even that it will be back her Family's arms.

Meanwhile at the Hospital..

On this cold and silent night, monsters and some humans were thinking of the very small child that had somehow inserted themselves into their lives. 

A child the size of a fire hydrant, with a skeleton hand and a skeleton family to match.

A skeleton family now broken by her silence.

When she breathes it pours some bit of happiness back into their chests. When she exhales they have hope again, that maybe she'll wake up.

"Sans?" asked a very quiet Papyrus, watching his brother pressed against the side of the hospital bed. Head down into the wet blankets. Pouring his soul into his child, waiting desperately for a voice or any sign of movement.

"Are you going to be alright?" He said coming even closer. Watching his distance. He did not know what Sans was capable of now, his mentality broken. His energy fading, leaving a his body with only the permanent smile as the only indication of cheer.

"You haven't moved from that spot in hours. The nurses couldn't get you to leave so they decided one of us could stay here and..."

Sans lifted his look up at his brother with dark swollen eyes. Eyes that circled with the same clouds above his head.

"I'm not leaving her. Not even for a second. I can't leave her. I'm not leaving her." He said repeatedly. He circled around those words. He wasn't breaking this seemingly endless cycle of despair. This whole thing was a vacuum a huge loud vacuum.

Sans wasn't letting go, he'll never let go again.

Papyrus sighed and looked over solemnly to his comatose niece.

She was like a young snow white laying there peacefully among the tons of flowers sent by Toriel and Asgore. And resting her head peacefully amongst all of Mettaton's hand made pillows. Holding Mr. Chompers in her carefully placed arms. Keeping the necklace given by Sans when she was five months old.

All of them visited earlier along with most of the underground each crying and expressing their love for the child. Kissing her, weeping, some even yelling for her to wake up.

MK, Amy, and Flora were the last ones to stop by. Each bringing her a plate of strawberries to eat for when she "wakes up."

"She'll get pretty hungry after a long rest yo! So we all brought her favorite!" said Monster Kid trying to keep together a smile.

HIs best friend lying there like that. It wasn't fair.

Amy on the other hand was at a loss for words. One of her best friends, just lying there motionless and yet still breathing.

She kept trying to tell herself. "She's asleep. She's asleep. Don't wake her up. Don't."

Soon after the visiting hours were over, everyone left with wet tears. Nothing could stop them from crying.

But during all this. Sans only would sit, stand, lay, speak, and cry, near or on Frisk.

Barely speaking or breathing.

His heart was set on staying. He wasn't going to turn around and leave another part of his family behind.

He rose his head up to Papyrus.

"She's gonna wake up soon Paps. I know it. I can feel her calling out for us." He said half heartily.

He squeezed his daughter hand, begging and pleading with whatever force of nature was behind this. 

"Daddy needs you to wake up now. You got to wake up for Pappy and Daddy."

Papyrus stepped out the room. He couldn't watch it anymore. He couldn't stand to see someone so sweet and innocent suffer in silence.

Before he left for the bathroom, he listened in on Sans's voice.

"Your not going to leave me too. Right Sweetie?"

Papyrus couldn't stand to watch anymore after that. 

He needed to clear his mind, reevaluate everything. Put on a smile after all the hardships, keep positive. Keep happy. Remain jovial and overenthusiastic no matter what. 

Never lose the spark that they all once had.

Back in Frisk's mind...... "&"

Frisk rubbed her eyes as she looked at the bright white room around her.

The room resembled a hospital stairway, with its bland colors and echoing walls.

The stairs felt like they could went up forever and never stopped.

Frisk would get curious eventually but the voice inside her head scolded her multiple times.

Cambria on the other hand, was feeling guilty.

Guilt for wanting to pull someone down with her in all this devastation.

She wanted so badly for someone to join her. Even much so a member of her family. But she realized how terrible that sounded and began to think about her sons.

"Sans and P-papyrus, you want her to come back so much don't you?" She said talking to the air.

"I'll try my best, but in the end, I am not the deciding factor."

She knew that this whole thing was in someone else's hands.

There could be a happy ending and then their couldn't. That's how it worked with these tales.

Maybe somewhere out there, there were people looking on. Doing nothing but watching this universe tells it's own tale.

That's right. She's talking about you. The reader who does nothing but sitback and read all these chapters. The reader who anticipates stories and can't wait for a new chapter or a sequel.

Except they were never chapters and sequels at all. They were parts and stories of lives.

And me. I have more control over this. And yet. I still want to offer you the choice.

You get to be the deciding factor.

The room she's in right now is very special. It may be boring and look like any old hospital stairway. But it's a choice.

Behind Frisk was a set of two doors. When she got closer to them she could hear muffled sounds of crying and sniffles.

It sounded like Sans, her miserable dad who had been waiting for her to wake up for a week now.

Time flies by in comas.

Going through these doors, would not only wake her up but allow her to continue this story. Sans and Papyrus will be happy. Cambria will be left all alone in a unseeable void. And worst things will happen to Frisk. Like being kidnapped, bullied, experimented on. I will not say how but these are the downs to the ups.

Or.

We could all put her to rest. Let her get all the pain and suffering out of her system. Sans and Papyrus will grieve. Sans will began to think about taking his own life. Papyrus will become severely depressed. The town's mysterious however wouldn't nearly kill all of them. Frisk would be with Cambria waiting for Sans and Papyrus to come too.

So. I ask you. What will it be?

Frisk coming back to Sans and Papyrus, but tortured by future events.

Frisk dying peacefully, and Sans and Papyrus undergoing tremendous depression. But safe from harm's way.

This is why I'm letting you all decide.

It's interesting how the human brain works when given difficult choices.

Think of this as a fun little challenge that effects all the characters in big ways.

Well that's all for now.

I will be expecting your decisions.

You are the deciding factors after all.

I know you'll make the right choice.

I'll be giving all of you a week. Don't forget to tell me why you made this choice. I find these types of answers interesting.

I await your response.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. FNHT here, this chapter sure was a doozy right? Well as I'm sure you previously read I'm letting you all decide Frisk's fate. As I already feel you all would want Frisk to live, I feel that maybe... we should let her rest. Rest peacefully. No more worry. No more pain. But I know you guys aren't those types of people. But nevermind all that.
> 
> And if you want to check results they will be here: http://www.poll-maker.com/results877529x894C9f15-36
> 
> Don't forget to pathetically slap that kudos button, comment, and vote in the poll.
> 
> If your reading this now, it has been decided.
> 
> Goodbye, and I plantonically love you all.


	14. Alright let's state some things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaYING down the FacTs.

Alright. If you want the full story without these little mess-ups I have please go here: https://www.wattpad.com/277421593-surfaced-at-last-discontinued-surface-tension

I'm ending the story at the SPOILER where SPOILER SPOILER.

If you already saw that ending then you know what I'm talking about. I will post the chapters shortly but until then please read it at Wattpad.  
I don't want to do this story anymore but feel free to make your own little versions of it. For now I'm sticking to oneshots. Sorry guys. Tenth grade is coming and I want to be more focused on that this year.

If you want to talk or follow me, go on wattpad or join me at OC Amino my user is Orba Phys.


End file.
